different from the rest of us
by unkown swag
Summary: so i suck at these summaries , so just give the story a chance and read the first few passages ... there is ally (girl pov) version of the storty call different. this is treys pov ( boy pov) so sometimes they answer your question for reading one, in the other.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fan fiction if you havent reed the GWS you should you dont have too, to read this story thoe. i own nothing but plot and the **__**NEW**__** charters :)**_

* * *

"Trey get down here now". My mom yelled.

"Coming mom ".

"Do you really want to start your first day in high school late"?

"No mom" I signed.

"Then lets go we have to pick up ally on the way".

"Mom she lives next door why can her dad drive her "?

"Trey if we pick up her brother then she coming too".

"Mom she crys too much".

"Trey you know she doesn't cry like she use to when she was younger now go get in the car".

"Fine" I muttered as I got into the car.

We waited for about 5 minutes then brad and ally came out . Brad was 6 foot four, and had a dirt blond hair color like haydin he's dad, he was pale but not vampire pale with green and blue eyes like hes mom. Ally on the other hand had strawberry blond with green eyes , she was about 5 feet four inches.

"Trey"my mom napped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm..." I said look over her briefly .

"You just to spaced out on me". I didn't reply I just nodded. "Hey trey and Mina " brad said as slid into the car with ally behind him . She was frown I wonder why but didn't ask I could wait to be out this car. I keep look throw the rearview morror to check if she ok. Once we got to school I kiss my mom and got out the then brad I left after brad go out the car and didn't look back. I walk with brad to his group of friend they all played a sport. This year I was signing up for football. "This is trey " brad said to all his friend they nodded . "This is clay,Ronnie,Tim,Andrew,Ben", bread said pointing to each one when he's said there names. I remember names and faces really quickly. I walk to the water fountain we passed as we came in. I was about 2 seconds into drinking water when I heard whistles. I turn to see ally walking in. I turn back around and kept drinking. That's brad sister don't waste you time I started to say in my head and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Umm.. Are you done",a tall Burnett asked me.

"Oh yea sorry the waters really cold", dumd ass I said to my self. "Oh my name is trey "I said as she lefted her head to look at me. "Stacy " she said . "Nice to meet you are you a freshmen"?

"Yea" she said as she nodded.

" do you need help finding you class , I can help you". I said grinning. She look like she thought for a second and said yes. I remember studying the school map and should her to her first class on the way there we talked about all kinda of things and finally i ask her if she wanted to go on a date . She nodded eagerly. I smiled as I left to head to my class." Ok class , I need you to pick your seats , and get ready you would need a notebook and a pen or whatever you use to right". I grabbed my note book. I open to the first page ,it had Stacy's number. She gave it to me after I asked her to a date. Our first assignment was to write our goal to complete before Hugh school end or after. That was easy I wanted to be alpha to the next pack over but I couldn't write down that would give up or secret. So I put I would like to be a engineer . And my high school goal were to be in honor class by my last year oh high school. Suddenly the door open , and it was ally . I didn't feel like caring until I heard " ah... I know this wasn't good. "Shit " I muttered a little to loud. "Whomever just said that I'm letting you know if I hear it aging I'm sending you out" mr. C said looking at me but said it in general. Then he told ally to sit next to me. She was frowning the whole way . Am I that bad i thought. Ally didn't make the first moves she was heisting, so I made the first move.

"Our first assignment was to right our goals for high school or after Hugh school", I said with a smile trying to look she was done writing she turn to me. "So what are your goal " she I started"the Goals I can't write is become a alpha.. But the goals I put down was become a engineer and and be in honors for my last year". She look surprised , then said "hmm... "

"Surprise huh " I asked. She nodded but soon said "no offense you just don't look like that type of person".

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover" I asked her. She didn't answer. She started bitting her lip. Out of no where she Changed the conversation by asking me if I'm going to try out on for football. "Um yeah , but I'm only doing it to get girls". This would make her hate me. As long as she hates me I don't have to worrier about her getting feeling or me getting more for her. After a couple minutes of silently the bell ring. I let her go out the door before I got out my seat.

"Hey trey wait up". I turn to see who was calling me it was brad.

" do you know why my sister pissed if do think I need to talk to Tim "?

"No I don't".

"Hi trey", Stacy said from behind brad.

"Hey" I said as she put her arms around me to give me a hug.

"Dude you all ready have a girlfriend and school just started"?brad said with a wink.

"No but I asked Stacy on a date".

"Ok bye " he said as he walked away.

"I gotta get going to class see you late lunch".she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(sorry didn't update this sooner, but itshere now hope you enjoy .. nothings really happening in this chapter though :.**_

Lunch time

Stacy dragged me over to her lunch group."hey trey "they all said. I felt a little creep out they all knew my name and I never meet anyone of them until now. I walked pass ally who didn't even to looking at me which I really didn't care about. Brad waved me over so I quickly told him I was hanging with Stacy today he nodded but shook his head. So soon after I left Stacy I walked over to brad and with my luck ally was there. I walked in when Ben started talking I hear "you have a date with some one".Followed with "Ben don't say it , or I swear I'll do the unthinkable to you".and then a whisper that said "tim" by the time I was next to brad he started taking steps to Tim. I put a hand on he's shoulder. "Dude what the hell do you think it's cool got you to go on a date with my sister "! Brad was royally pissed off.

"Brad it's just a date chill ". Tim said puting he's hands in front of him

"Chill ? That's my sister your talking about , I will not chill". I heard a "thanks a lot Ben ", I Heard from ally's direction . I went to talk to brad and brook for couple of minutes , only they were talking a lot , so I really didn't say anything . Soon after we headed over to ally. I really don't want to see her . I felt so bad.

Who are you texting "? He asked her.

"Mom , she asked me who my first day of school went "she said back. If lie pick a good one I thought

"Mom Doesn't text you better not be texting Tim , trust me you don't want him he's not good for you".brad yelled.

"And who is"?she yelled back.

"You'll see". Hmmm I thought .

"So what's up with you and brook" she asked brad.

"Nothing" he said ?with a smile.

"Dude she going to tell me anyway I'm her best friend"she told him.

"Hmm..." He said as he looked her way.

"Hmm"? She asked back confused .

"I thought best friends are supports to tell each other everything". He stated more as a statement then question.

"What do you mean " she asked him.

"Shes a Lycian" he said with a smug smilie.

" I knew that already " ally said with a blank face. Lies.

"No you didn't cause she has a scent mask ... I didn't know until she told me" brad said with a smile.

"Dammit , I'm caught " ally said looking down at her shoes.

"Yea "brad said.

"Should I tell her I know "? Ally asks look over at brook.

"Go ahead". Brad said with a nodded and shook he head in her direction .

"Ok" ally said as she started walking over to where brook is.

After ally was with brook brad finally talked.

"I'm so fucking pissed off at Tim. I told he not to try anything".

"Hmm..."

"Dude I just wish liked , hey they are pointing at us I wound what that are say

"wave to them let them know they are caught" , The Jealous bug bit me. Were Stacy at . I know it was wrong for using girl but I really need to get over this.

Friday

I put on my blue polo shirt with black jeans and black boots. I was all ready for my date with Stacy . Brad been is going on a date with brook today too. My mom gave me taxi money since I was to young to drive and I didn't want her driving us around. Stacy and I were going to see a movie. I saved 20 bucks walking to Stacy's luckily brad pick me up and drop me off in front of her house I cake the taxi few minutes ago they should be here in 5 mintues. Right know I was standing on Stacy porch about to ring the door bell and have that talk with her dad. My hand were shaking so much I rang the door bell two times. Mr. Evans open the door . Now or never I thought to my self.

"Hello sir, I'm trey Miklos".

"Hello ".

"Hello mr. Evans".

"So your here to take my daughter on a date"?

" yes,Sir"

"I will let her go with you but if you do some she didn't want too or say something inappropriate , or break her heart I'm coming for ". I nodded . Finally he shook he's hand with mine and Stacy came out. She looked beautiful with her tan flower design dress.

"Hi " she said sounding nervous .

"Hey " I said. After I said hey the cab pulled up.

"You ready "? I said as I open the car door for her to get in first. She nodded and ask " where are we going"?

"To a movie and then dinner".

"Cool".

"When we got to the movies ,the movie was about to start.

" what are they playing tonight"?

"I don't know ". She laughed.

" so how was your first week in high school"?

"It was good I guess, how about yours . I said as I shrugged my arms.

"Yours "?

"Well I made the cheerleading , I Dfriend Taylor because I found out she was talking about me"... I was about to fall asleep at the end of her sentences . I got stuck on me. She must have caught me zone off cause she was waving her hands in my face. "Did you her me" ? She asked. My phone started to vibrate . I answered it .

"Hello " I said.

"Can you come pick me up please ".

"I'm on my way". I said as I hung up the phone.

"Listen my friends need me I have to go I'm sorry but if this wasn't serous I would have gone" Stacy was really pissed . " here's money for the cab".

"Who's your friend"?

"My friends sister".

"Why doesn't your friend pick her up".

"Reasons .. I really have to go I'm sorry". I walk out the door and call a taxi . "I'm my way ally , stay right there , what happen"?

"I went on a date with Tom " she said as she was cring.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride had a little tension in it , which felt really weird . I asked her what was on my mind."What were you doing with Tom I thought brad told you couldn't see him or the other way round". I told even though it was supports to be a question. I waited for her to answer ."Well he asked me out on the first day of school I wasn't going to say no". She said with a shrug like she didn't really care.. " why did you call me crying and asking me to pick you up", I asked. She looked like she was thinking about it for a couple of seconds whether to tell me or not. Then she started "Promise not to tell anyone or beat anyone up". She asked me looking into my eyes. "It depends if it really bad, now tell me " she started telling and right away I was pissed off. Who the fuck hits a girl I thought ." are you ok ,I'm getting brad and we are going to teach Tim a lesson you don't beat up on girls", I said as i asked the driver to drive little faster . "Please don't tell Tim can you just leave it alone "? "He hit you , a female that's not okay ".

"But he already got beat up by all the guys in the club please trey don't ". I shook his head . " I knew I shouldn't have told you " She muttered . "Ally I'm doing the right thing".

"What beating him up at school humility him in front if all his friends, what so Stacy can like you a lot more " She shouted obviously mad at me , I smelt a but if jealousy, and smiled at the thought for a quick second . But then yelled at her back . I honestly didn't want to show off for no one he needed to know you don't treat a girl like that ."If I fucking wanted to show off for Stacy I would be with her right now , but I here helping the ungrateful ally". After that we drove in silence. She pays the taxi and got out . I tried to grab her but she moved her arm. I honestly knew she was going to be pissed off at me .when she got out and went into her house I sat there thinking .

"I suggest you get out now or I'm gonna make make you pay a fee for sitting there, the meters running and I have a job so go on". I nodded even though he was being rude he had a point he had a job. I went into my house my mom was waiting for me . This wasn't good.

"Who was you fighting with"?

"If you could hear me then you know who ". I told her.

"Don't talk to me like that mister , now what was the fight about".

"I was going to help her with something and she thinks I'm only doing it to show off ".

"It's going to be okay trey just give her some time and then talk to her ". I nodded .

"So how was your date with Stacy"? Ugh I forgot about her.

"I had to leave early to help ally , and yet she mad at me when I Ditched my date to help her". I said as I shook my head. I went to my room and sat for a little bit. I looked out my window and saw ally with tears in her eyes and ear buds in it killed me to know I gutted her that bad. Then I texted Stacy telling her I was really sorry and that my friends sister was okay. She still was pretty pissed off at me . I actually didn't care she was a girl at school I could date her but I couldn't stay with her. Ally was a Lycian there might be a future . Stacy tried to call me but I let it go to voicemail . I could tells she was pissed off at me when I left her she pissed off at me now she going to be forever pissed I guessed. That's when I decided ally and I needed to talk . It was raining when I turned to the window sneaking a peak at ally she wasn't crying anymore she didn't have the earbuds in . She looked actually proud . I didn't get a good feeling for that. I jumped out the window ,and headed next door to ally window . I knocked on her window. I was really wet . Ally look at the window and looked at me . Dried mascara ran down her face , she open the window . I slowly came in , I pulled her into a kiss hoping she can see what I was trying to say. "what was that for "? She asked . Obviously she didn't get what I was Trying to say, girls make them harder than they really are . I laughed cause that what my mom would say about me . The kiss was cause am sorry. And that's what I told her. "I'm sorry ally ". Her mouth dropped as if she never heard or thought I could as I was sorry."I mean the kiss , And thank you for saying that ".she told me.

"I realized or maybe I been realized I like you ". I told her . Her mouth was still hanging." Then why do you treat me like ... I don't know who to explain it but someone you don't like ". I signed , she didn't make things easier. Then I started aging ."I treated you like that because I knew you liked me and you're my best friends little sister ,and I tried to make you stop liking me ". i said with a shrug. "I'm really sorry though", I said i lend in and hugged her and kissed her forehead. Ally took a step back ." We can't do this trey ". She told him . I looked at him weird.

"Do what "? I asked playing lost.

"Me you ". She told me aging .

"It's supports to be you and I ,sweet heart". I said with a smile .

"You're worried about my grammar "! She yelled whisper .

"Sorry love , continue ". I said as I played a bowed and rolled my arm.

"Asshole" she muttered." But I'm serious trey we can't do this "she said as she moved her hand back and forth between us.

"Why , give one amazing reason why". I told her .

"I'm not a werewolf I don't have lycan blood in me ... I'm adopted , please don't tell anyone " ally told him . He looked at her with disbelief.

"You know you don't have to make up lies do you don't have to be with me" I told her . I was pissed off .

"Why would I lie about being adopted "! She yelled at me . I didn't know so I shrugged .

"Exactly ". She said as she looked me.

"I'm going home ". I told her as I walked closer to the window .

"Please don't go stay with me please ". Ally asked. I was surprised to hear that .' I sigh and sat on the floor . Thinking what the hell just happen.

"You're welcome to sleep up here with me if you want , it's not like we are going to have sex". She told me.

"I'm wet and you're right , but what if someone catches me in here ... And what going to happen in the morning "? I asked her and started think what could happen if someone caught me.

"Just strip ... And tomorrow we can go back to hating each other ". She told me.

"I don't hate you " I whisper to her as I climbed in next her.

"You have a funny way of proving that ". She said with a little sadness to it. I signed . " gets getting late , I'm going to sleep". I told her. Think about what she told me .


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i havent updated a lot i been busy ... i'm going on a trip tomorrow lets see what i can get done**

* * *

I left around 6 in the morning . That was the best sleep I ever had, we didn't do anything but sleep but it was still amazing . I couldn't get my mind off of what ally said. I was still hoping that she was joking and lying. I went home to go back to sleep and my bed felt uncomfortable ,cold,weird. I sigh as I slid into trying to sleep but the bed was rock hared. I decided to stop trying and just sat up. I thought about what ally told man I couldn't get her off my mind. Her strawberry blond hair her green eyes ,how her lips felt . I was officially sprong ... on someone I couldn't have . I frowned . I check my phone and it was clear that I wasn't getting a second date with Stacy but obviously I really didn't care she obviously didn't care about anyone but herself the typical bitch . Mom taught me better to call girl and ladies nice names ,not bitches or hoes , I guess it slipped. I sigh as I knew no was up so I went to my back your and Practice some basketball brad came over around 9.

"Sup bro"? I asked him noticing he look kinda weird.

"I'm so tried the date with brook was crazy. I think she my mate ". My mouth dropped. I picked it up after a couple seconds ."congrats I hope she is " I told him really meaning it . "Me too".

"So why are up so early"?

"Ally woke dad and I up so she can change her room and herself ". He said with air quotes .

"What's that supports to mean and why"?

"I don't know she just woke up and was like I'm going to make a big change I guess". Trey laughed "I wonder what she comes up with ".

"Me and you both , I have a feeling it isn't going to be good ".

"Wow brad way to be a nice an bring up hopes". Brad rolled his eyes . "What went down on your date with Stacy "? Brad ask wiggling his eyebrows .

"I didn't get it in, if that's what your asking I had to leave to help a friend and Stacy's pretty pissed off at me".

"I hope you friend let you ". Brad said rubbing his face.

"No,no I don't think you hope " trey said with a smile that say you shouldn't say that cause its going to bite you on the butt/ I know something you don't know.

Brad look at him funny but shook him off " if it makes you feel better I didn't either ".

Trey laughed "I'm surprised, you usually jump everyone girls pants ".

"She different I told you she could be my mate I can't just jump hers".

"Hmmm... Are you going to call her"?

"Yea... I but I don't know when, I never call a girl back ".

Trey laughed " call her later ". He told him. Brad nodded" thanks man ".

"Man I couldn't sleep yesterday".

"Sup"?

"I don't know , I was chilling at this girls house and I came back home my bed feeling weird and cold and uncomfortable ".

"Could be your mate ". Brad said with a shrugged .

"She's a human ".trey said sounding disappointed . Brads mouth dropped and then he pick it back up and went into thinking mode."duhh maybe you need a new bed after laying on her bed your body might have notice your bed isn't comfortable ".

"Hm, I'll have to talk to my parents about that".

"Yea I gotta going we gotta take out all her stuff you can see if her bed works for you I'm sure it's clean ".

"I'm not sleeping in your sister old bed I don't know what what she could have did in it".

"Calling my sister a hoe "? Brad asked getting in trey face.

"Brad I'm not calling ally a hoe I was just saying she could have done anything in that bed masterbait ,fart,drool".

"Dude you do everything you just said and more in you bed what wrong is she dose it".

"One she isn't me and 2 it would be weird sleeping in her bed if I knew/ know she did that".

"We can clean it and stuff before we give it to you if you end up wanting it . It's makes no scents throwing a good mattress out". Trey nodded he might want it, the girl he's he's was or still is deeply in love with slept in it well does . Wait wait back the train up in this thought did I just say loved or love , now trey was defiantly confused. He sigh.

"I gotta go ".brad says as he slapped my back . I nodded .man was i confused . I decided to go for a run and see what I do from there. Running just clears my head out. I was running for about 20 just going anywhere that my feet would take me and then I heard my name being called. "Trey ". I turned around it was Jessica . Boy did I think I loved that girl . Jessica is my ex we broke up because she cheated on me .Jessica has black hair tan kinda short and skinny . I really didn't want to turn , but then she tapped me . "Dam it , I thought .

"Trey , your really going to give me cool shoulder from what happen a year ago "? Jessica asked.

I nodded and walked away. I hear Jessica stomp away you can say she was mad but oh well. I went home to take shower and my mom called me. "Okay trey"? She asked . I nodded of "course I am , why wouldn't I"?

"You just seem a little off ". Cosmina said as she gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks mom, I'm okay ". Trey said as he went to his room . He heard lost of yelling and looked out the window to ally room . Her parents were yelling at her about something .he frown as he saw her looking defenseless. That didn't settle down with his wolf .


	5. Chapter 5

**surprise 2 updates in one day **

* * *

The next day.

Another night of no sleep was starting to take its toll. I had little bags under my eyes. I got ready as usually and then went into the car to wait for brad and ally and my mom . My mom came soon in and then brad.

"Where's ally" my mom asked . Thank goodness she asked that cause I was starting to wonder.

"She not riding with us today "brad said sounding a little pissed off. I waited to we got to school and asked him "what's wrong with you"? Brad sigh "my sister has a new damn look and I can't stand it. She looks like a hoe". Brad said as he rubbed his temples. "You let her walk to school looking like a hoe"?

"She was leaving already when I was in the shower".

"Where is she "?

"How should I know"? Trey sighed. And brook came over .

"Hey where's ally"? She asked looking around for her.

Brad and trey moved there shoulders up and down. Brook looked around one more time and she saw a black mustang and ally was in it with the sexy 12 grader. Trey followed brooks eyes to the car. He's wolf growled. "Shh, she not ours we just had a silly little crush on her". He told he's wolf.

"Um brad I don't think your going to like what your about to see".i told brad as I now saw ally hugging this guy . I stood up without even notice . Then sat back down when I did notice "get a grip" I told my was coming our way now. "Ally you look amazing " brook told her as she walk closer to us.

"More like a slut" brad muttered.

"I'm not a slut , your just mad I look better then the girls you get". ally yelled at him.

Brook was now trying to change the conversation"so what was you doing riding with rob the hottie 12 grader with the nice car"? Brook asked ally my wolf perked up to hear this.

"Exactly what you said riding .. We talk here and there ". Ally told her .

"Let me guess you guys a thing now" ? Brook asked. I saw ally glanced over her shoulder . Please say no I beg I was actually pissed off at this point. "Nope just friend ". She told her. Brook frowned "you had me there". "I know I did " Ally laughed.

"So what did your parents say about the change"? Brook asked.

"Um well my dad liked my room but not this look" Ally said moving my heads up and down my body. Damn did she look sexy , but I like her the way she looked before .

"Why would he you look like on of the girls on the corner". Brad growled at her . Ally froze for a second and walk away. I can tell brad strike a nerve . That's when I felt a arm around me. I knew it was Jessica she just doesn't give. I like that before but now I hate it ,she texted me like 250 times yesterday.

"Babe I want to get back together"Jessica whispered in my ear. Eww I thought.

"Sorry Jessica but I don't ". I said as I moved to another seat.

"Please babe "Jessica begged.

"No"! I told her aging .

"Please babe "and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I have a girlfriend". I told her, what a big lie . My wolf laughed.

"Who is she"? Jessica asked. Damn uh think of a name ah.

"Maryann" I told her.

"She doesn't go to this school". She stated.

"Nope , she on the other side of town".

"Your lying".

"If that's what you think ". I said as I got up and went to my first class. Brad caught up with me while I was walking away."is it true"? He asked. "No, I just don't like her on me she will never be my girlfriend aging I hate cheaters".

"Everyone does even cheaters do". Brad said as he patted my back. "So what do you think about your sister and the 12 grader"? I asked.

"She's telling the truth so nothing really... Are you jealous"? Brad asked looking me in the eyes.

"No". I told him squirming a little.

"Your a lair, your jealous... You have feeling for my sister dude". Brad said laughing.

"Whatever " I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it "! Brad yelled laughing. I walked away and went to class. Aging Jessica kept trying to hit on me. I kept telling her I have a girlfriend . She tell won't get it . I was wonder if I should just say yea so she could leave me alone.

Today I tried out for the soccer. I made the time it was fairly easy. I started to walk home and I saw a girl with a small dog . I thought it was ally but I remember she didn't have a dog. But the scent that the girl had it was ally so I went up to her. It was her I tapped her. She ignoredme which pissed me off so I took out one of her headphones."what the hell trey what do you want"!? She yelled at me. I kept claim and told her"I wanna talk about the other day".

"There's nothing to talk about ok , I said we go back to hating each other". She yelled."And I told you I don't hate you"! I yelled at her back

"I don't care, it's going back to the way it was now leave me the hell alone". She yelled louder.

I stopped and froze . I didn't know what to say so I went straight to my house. "You okay"? My mom asked me. "Yes mom , I'm okay just a little mad".

"Okay love ". My mom smiled and gave me a kiss."it'll be better soon ". She told me.

I nodded and went to my room. I needed to face the music Ally will and never can be my mate . My wolf howled , I felt so heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later senior year

"Trey" Brittany called my new groupie I guess that what girls call them. I turned around and she jumped on me"I missed you babe". "First of all Brittany I'm not your babe "I said as I pushed her off of me soft but rough enough for her to get the hint."we'll see about that trey". I rolled my eyes "we will wont we". I told her annoyed already.

"T.M"Collin called. I nodded in his direction."sup "?

"Prom tomorrow remember ... Who are you bring cause we are going half and half with the cost of limo".

"You and I both know I can just pay for it". Collin nodded

"I don't even know if I was going ". I told him.

"I'm definitely going I got the girls of my dreams to say yes". Collin said with a smile.

"Yea okay who's this dream girl"?

"Remember brad"?

"Yea he lived next door before he went to collage". I told not knowing what this had to do with his date.

"I asked he's sister ally out".Collin said with a big smile . I almost growled I honestly did forget about ally it hurt to think about her . "I still have to ask Someone". I nearly growled I forgot prom was tomorrow ."you can asked Stacy". Collin said as he shrugged .

"We are currently off right now". We were off and on since I met her .

"We both know you guys are going to go back out". Collin said with a smirk. "Yea I know sadly ".

"Don't love her anymore"?

"I never loved her "I snared.

"Claim your tits bro "Collin laughed. Trey shrugged him off and walked away. One more month and he is off to being off to collage and maybe if he comes backs back his dad is ready to retire and he can become alpha. As soon as I turned the corner guess who I walk into Stacy. My wolf growled.

"Babe I miss you I'm so sorry ". She said as she held on to me . I looked around cause I felt as if I was being watch . My eye landed on ally she was watching us . As soon as she notice I saw her she turn her attention back to brook and moved away. I sigh and out my attention back to Stacy ."so what are we getting back together"?

"Yes babe I take you back even if it was your fault we broke up". I grabbed my nose bridge. "It's not my fault but I guess i will take you back". Stacy ignore my comment cause she hugged me. My wolf barked I held it back though.

"Babe I got my dress already it's a peach pink, so get a tie or Bow tie to match". Here we go aging I thought , bossy girlfriend . I nodded my head at her.

"You can pay for the limo like a good boyfriend ". Stacy said patting my head like a dog, I growled "I was planing to anyway and if I was you Stacy I wouldn't talk to me like that ". I said as I walked away .muttering "bitch think she boss "and many other things under my breath.

I walk around the corner and saw mike "sup" I said with a nod to him. "Trying to get a girl that'll I know we let jump her bones tomorrow "mike said as he wiggled his brows.

"Your using girls like objectes " I said as I shook my head at him disapproving . Mike laughed "turning soft on me "? Mike asked. "No I just don't believe in that". Trey said as he shook his head. Mike nodded and changed the subject "so are going to prom"? .

"I guess Stacy and I are back together", I sigh as I said that.

"Dude you should get over her it's obvious you guys are dating each other to change you relationship status " mike said as he was looking at something. I nodded not really wanting to talk about this I was so tired of her and the subject of prom. I ended up skipping a few class and head home .

"Trey is that you "my mom asked.

"Yea mom I don't feel good so I came home".trey said as he started to go up stairs.

"Trey your grandmothers are both here be polite and say hi".cosmina told him. Trey sighs and walks back down.

"Hello Bunică (grandma)Sally and Bunică Jen ". Trey said as he went to hug them.

"Hello trey"Sally said as she hugged him back.

"My grandson got so big I can't believe I'm a grandma still I'm not even that old "Jennifer said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What are you guys doing here"? Trey asked.

"Just visiting it feels like I haven't see you in forever". Jen said.

"You saw me yesterday "trey said laughing .

"Well 24 hours feels like forever"Jen said as she rolled her eyes at me. I laughed Bunică Jen seems the same as when she was younger so I hear.

Sally smiled "so I hear proms tomorrow who are you taking "?Bunică Sally asked .

"My on and off girlfriend " I said with a sigh.

Jennifer shook her head "I don't like that girls she be messing with your head ,she to bossy she like a female Decebel ".

Sally ,my mom , and I laughed ."where is grandpa Decebel and costin".

Jennifer look at Sally "they said alpha and beta business right"? Jen asked Sally .

"Yes Jen , I swear your forgetting everything I'm scared to see you when your way older".

Jen rolled her eyes.

"Why do you keep taking her back , you can find a nice girl someone like ally". Sally told him.

"Cause ... And no I don't want someone like ally or ally ". Trey told them annoyed . Ever since they we younger their grandparents been hoping we were mates ,They don't even know she isn't wolf.

Sally and Jen sigh as if they knew something .


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated** ! i had a minor case of writers block i still kinda do , but i updated this for **WinchesterCK1, **cause if they didnt comment i might not have updated this quick

* * *

Today was prom

I hear none of the seniors were going to school , because most of them was getting ready from prom. I decide since I have nothing really to do to get ready was to go . I'll be a day ahead of the seniors who didn't come . I got into the shower and started to wash my self and that's when I noticed marking that wasn't there before . I knew I could become an alpha so it was no surprise to me when my markings were in the front and back. Now the question that made me wonder was who was my mate cause markings only change when you found your mate.

I guess it was a good time to see if she was at school and if she wasn't maybe she be at prom and If I can't find her I'm heading up to collage. My wolf whine at the thought of leaving out mate behind even though it didn't know who she was. I slicked my hair back I might be the only senior there today and I might be the only one who looks this good. You might find it weird that even though I'm a jock I'm not dumb I'm actually in all honor classes. I drove to school hoping she would be there . My mystery girl. I saw Katerina my cousin from my dad side her . I had expected her to be the first to skip today. I guess my guess was wrong .

"Katerina "! I called.

"Hey trey". She said back as she walked over to me.

"What are you doing here"?

"I'm not going to prom ". Katerina said with a sigh.

"You should go with my friends and me". I told her not wanting her to stay home this is our last year in high school.

"I guess I could go with you and your friends what time are you guys leavening "?

"Around 8:30 with my friends it'll take us about 30 minutes to get here".

She laughed "I haven't hung out with you since middle school , thanks you ass of a ex girlfriend Stacy".

I nodded but I was wondering if I should tell her she coming with me.

"I know we were this close " trey said crossing his finger tight.

"Anything new happening you like to share "? Katerina asked.

I wonder if she was asking about Stacy. "I got into university of toronto in Canada ".

Katerina smiled " I'm going OCAD university in Canada ".

"Isn't that a couple of blocks away from the college I'm going to "?

"I think I not sure , ally and I picked it at the beginning of the school year and we both got in".

"Great " I said nicely but in my head I said it with sarcasm .

"So any of your buddies going to Canada with you"? Katerina

I knew Katerina had a huge crush on mike it was okay as long as they never went out, I know mike he uses girls."nope this boy is going solo into college". Katerina laugh and smiled . "Since I'm going to prom I need to get ready " Katerina said as she walk the away from school.

"Your living"?

"Duh, maybe ally brooke and I can go get done together". I nodded . "Remember everyone meeting at my house tell ally, and brook that too".

"Got it" she said as she walk into the car.

After school

I got home after 3:30 so I had about 5 hours for me ready. I laid on my bed in my room thinking and hoping since my mystery girl wasn't at school maybe she'll be at prom . I knew Stacy wasn't her cause she wasn't a wolf there wasn't really any girl wolves at school and if they was there all mated up or is hiding there scent.

I ended up sleeping I guess cause when I woke up my clock said 8:00 . "Shit". I muttered as I took a recorded shower time of five minutes . I had 25 minutes to get ready . Thankful my mom had gotten my suit and peach pink tie, and the peach pink flower carnation ". I quickly slid my suit on and went into the bathroom , to brush my teeth and fix my hair . Soon after 10 minutes of being done I heard the doorbell ring. At the door was brook ,brad,Katerina,ally,Collin. Brad and I did our hand handshake and he came in with brook who said hi to me , Katerina smiled and hugged me . Ally waved hi and walk in . Collin gave me thumbs up and gave me a guy hug . Brook was wearing a light blue dress that drags in the back on the flow like a I think there called a high low dress. Katerina was wearing a red dress that stops at the knees and it was bling out in the front where her stomach . Now ally had a aqua blue dress that fit her curves nicely , then we I started to think about that night I slept in her bed her next to me with her nice curves that fit nicely . That when I stop and shook my head stop thinking about her I growled at myself we have a when my mom came in with the camera . That when the doorbell ring aging and went to open it there was Stacy wearing the ugly peach pink dress ever she barely fit it she looked like a hoe in the dress . "Hey babe", she said as she went to kiss my lips I dodge it and kissed her cheek while she kissed mine.i hear someone snicker in the background I bet it was Katerina she noticed I dodge the kiss.

"Hey Stacy". I said as I made space for her to come in .

Then mike came by himself , I was surprise. That when I heard some say "Mate". Mike walk past me clearly in a trans , "mate " he called back. I turned to grabbed his arm but he just shook me off. I started to wonder who was his mate when it hit me the only unmated wolf in the room was Katerina . I sigh .


	8. Chapter 8

On the ride to prom

I hated that my cousin and best friend were mates. My cousin is like my sister , why would I want to see his tongue down her throat and stuff like that. I sigh knowing i'll have to get use to keep trying to kiss but I kept pushing her away .

"What's wrong babe you act like you don't want me no more "she whispered. My wolf growled . Stacy isn't werewolf so she wouldn't understand."Im sorry ,just don't feel well ".Stacy smiled and kissed me . I didn't kiss her back but I guess she let it go and held me close. Mike Katerina and brook and brad were all making out with their mates. I looked over to check if ally okay. I think it's because her brothers my best friend for years so its just natural now to check on her. Collin was giving her something .i growled my wolf felt at unease."babe are you sure you're okay"?Stacy asked aging I was getting annoyed of her calling me that thank goodness we were breaking up after prom for good. Finally after a few minutes the limo guys said we were here. He open the door for the girls and said"your prom awaits". Stacy thought it was cute and I bet the other girls did too.

"That was so cool, did you guys make him say that"? Stacy asked as she linked our Arms together . I shook my head "all him". We walk into the the prom it was at full swing . Right away Katerina,brook,and ally ran to the bathroom. "What do you think they are doing in there think I should go"? I shook my head "if they wanted you in there they would have asked you to come, and I don't know". I couldn't lie I kinda snapped at her but her presents annoyed me. I thought maybe cause I have a mate now. Collin waited about 30 minutes for the ally to come out when she didn't he went to get some punch . Rumors has it they spiked it , I'm not a drinker it's not really my thing so I'm staying clear from that punch . Collin must have really been thirsty/ nervous cause he kept refill his cup. I sigh hoping I would have to deal with a drunken wolf , but knowing my luck I would have too. "Babe can we dance "? I groan not really wanting too, but I didn't want to ruin her last prom ever.I put my hand out for her.

She grabbed it and smiled . "I'll let you know right now I'm not the best dancer". She smiled "I'll help you just follow the beat".she started moving from side to side , and I followed her movement . I thought it was pretty funny I didn't know how to dance.

"You got it babe". My wolf growled but I nodded and smiled . Moments like this I can tolerate her, she actually a pretty cool person when she isn't pretending to be something she's not or when she's not over doing something."babe what are you thinking about, cause you just stop dancing completely and zoned out on me".

"Sorry babe " I said as I danced aging . Finally all the girls come out the bathroom. I saw Collin make his way back to ally I growled when he touch her hand , then I remember i had no right to feel like that.i began to start putting all my focus back to stacy when a scent hit my nose . It was the scent of my mate it was very faded I wonder if she is here still. The second i smelt the scent it was gone. I mentally cursed myself out for letting the scent get away, but for now on I'm looking for a cotton candy mix with vanilla and honey smell, that how I know they we be mate . I finally got the hang of dancing , Stacy and I was burning it up on the dance floor. Thats when brad taped me.

"Yea"?

"I was wondering do you know how that guy is"? Brad asked pointing to a guy ally grinding on . "Not personally but I seen him around at school". I told him brad shook his head at ally. I felt bad for the girl her brother is always judging her.I just shrugged my shoulders and walk back to Stacy." I'm thirsty babe can you get me some punch"?

"You know it's spiked"?

"I'm thirsty I really don't care".

"Alright I'll be right back". she nodded , and I went to the punch bowl. I turn around to see Stacy dancing with Collin right after I left. I really didn't care she want my mate but she is my date. I pour her drink. That's when I felt another tap on my shoulder I saw a girl.

"Yes"?

"Mate".

I look at her funny ."I'm not your mate babe".

She nodded "yes you are I smelt your scent". I turn to the guy next to me "I think you mean him". He was giving me a death stare . I guess he thinks I'm taking his mate. She sniffed the air aging. And look down "Yea umm my bad". She said as she walk past me to her mate. Her mate was still giving me a death stare. I sigh , and walk back to Stacy , I was surprised to see that Collin wasn't with her anymore."here"I said as I gave it to her . "Thanks babe". I rolled my eyes did she really think it was ok to grind on other guys. "Babe I know you saw me and Collin dancing but we were just dancing". "If I did that to you I think you would be pissed off wouldn't you". She nodded with her head down. "I'm sorry if it hurt you".

"Oh it didn't babe trust me". Stacy ignored my last comment . I turn around to see brook and brad dancing and kissing same with Katerina and mike . Collin was on the sideline , while ally was dancing with another guy. My wolf growled at what I was see but again I pushed him down and shut him up.


	9. Chapter 9

_So here's your update :) warning is not edited_

* * *

a few months later

"College Life ", my room mate rob

. I laugh ."so this is your last year right "?

"Yhea , you don't remember me"? I shook my head. The football team captain for your first year of high school".

"Oh, why you come here out of all places"?

"Ally and I wanted to go to the same college for my last year and we both wanted to go to OCAD since we was younger but I didn't get in , so I came here. OCAD is a few blocks away so I can always walk over. You know ally right"?

I nodded" I'm her brothers best friend and my cousins is her best friend". He nodded .

"So what are you going to do after this"?

"My dads the beta for cosmina and Dillion's pack so I probable will be the next beta if the future alpha and my father is okay with it".

"You didn't find your mate yet".

"Nope".

"Hmmm".

"You"?

"I found her but I don't know who she is ".

"That suck hope you find her . I have to help the ally unpack ill see you later". Aging my wolf growled .

"Cool , see you later". I fake smiled.

He nodded and leaves the room. I left the room soon after him to go on a let run and to explore. I heard Canada woods are good places to hunt and stuff. Right away as I got deep into the woods I saw a deer. The hint was about to begin. I slow crouch down and began to move like a solider . The deer looks around for a few seconds and then put its head down to eat aging. That's when I toke it as cue and started to run to it. As soon as my paws it the ground to go to it , it ran. Smart deer I thought. And that's when something else caught my eyes . A rabbit , I wasn't going to kill it but ruining around chase it would ware my off out soon. After a few minutes I smelt fire. My wolf and I wonder where it was coming from so I phased back and headed to my collage. Right as I walked in I smelt smoke , but no fire. I was happy to see no fire but I knew something was wrong, there a lot of people walking into the lobby since my dorm was in the main and largest building, most people come here. Right as I watched tired people pass me with smoked filled clothes my wolf was at unease . That's when I notice Mike holding Katerina who was cough and had dirt all over her face . I ran over to them.

"What happen"? I asked mike.

"It caught on fire ".mike told me obviously he had other things on his mind.

"What caught on fire "?

"The college it's gone ".

(A/n just to let you know OCAD Is a real college and the fire is fiction, this did not happen in real life and I hope it never does .) I shook my head.

"Is everyone out".

"We don't know for sure , but we believe so". Mike said with a firm nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Katerina kept checking behind her.

"What's the matter babe"? Mike asked.

"Where's ally"?

"I saw her get out with rob and jake".

Katerina nodded.

"What's going to happen".

"Dean said OCAD will stay here , now there figuring out rooms". Katerina said.

"We have to share dorms this sucks". That's when rob came over .

"Dude jake , ally and a Isabel are sharing a dorm with us ". I sigh but nodded .

"Want to hang up there a little till they come up "?

"Sure we can play Xbox". I told him.

We rode up the elevator ."I can't believe they put girls in our dorm , I mean ally cool she my best friend and everything but she's a girl ". Rob sigh.

I nodded "it's going to be different".

"I know, I guess im not the happiest person right now to know that a member of the other sex will live with us but I guess I'm cool with it cause it ally who living with us but I wonder who's this Isabel girl is".

"Your over working yourself its going to be okay living with girls you live with your moms and sisters before".

"It was horrible living with my sister".

"rob just take a chill pill claim your tits and listen closely . They get use to us we get us to them a soon we won't notice them as girl who moved into our dorm".

Rob nodded and did what I said . " now lets go play some black ops 2 " I told him.

"So I can kick your ass aging "?

I laugh "I let you win".

Rob laugh and open our dorm door.

I put in the games while he got the beer ." I'm definitely going to win this time".

"In your dreams" rob laughed

" well we will see" I said as I sat on my couch.

I guess we were playing for about 30 minutes are until the we hard a knock on the door.

"I'm not getting". I told him

"Fine". He said as he pause the game.

He took about 10 minutes to come back

"Dude what took you so long"?

"She's a hottie". Rob said with a shrug and say back down on the couch.

I shook my head "no relationships with roommates, it causes to much drama when you guys break up".

Rob laugh "dude I'm not dumb, I know better to mess with roommates , jeez claim your tits and take your chill pill".

I heard the door open aging and girls talking , I heard your a gypsy too ? Gypsy I live with 2 gypsy , how cool. I walk to wall and looked over to see ally and Isabel . Ally's a gypsy?! How didn't I know . Shit I muttered in my head there was a chance we could be mates. I sat back down on the couch to take it in . I heard the girls walk away into a room. As soon as I sat down rob had this big smile on his face and left the room and headed to were the girls were. Have to be mates I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

That's when ally walk into the living room.

"Hey".

"Hi".

"So your a gypsy"?

"If I was how do you know"?

"I heard you and Isabel talking".

"You were listen to our conversation".

"No you guys was talking loud so I heard".

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm waiting for those to love birds to get out if the bathroom, so I could get this sweat off of me".She moved her sweater off and turn facing her back to me to turn the fan on . That's when I seen them my markings on her back . She was my mine all this time. I guess my wolf was so happy to see its mate that I went over to her and started tracing her markings . She froze and turn to me .

"Y-y-your my mate"?

I nodded ._"I am your mate_" I told her throw the bond. She smiled and hugged me . "Ally I'm so glad your mine ", I whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed my cheek "I'm so glad your mine too". "This explains so much". She told me. I smiles an held her hand.

"Trey I'm sorry I pushed you away that day, I didn't know i was a gypsy then".

"It's okay babe". I said as I wrapped my free arm around her. She smiled up at me. "I do have to caught you up on some stuff though".

"Like what love" I said as I played with her hair .

"Vampires are coming and the Great Luna sent 2 more healers to help the werewolves fix the problem . One healer is Isabel and the other is unkown . We need to find her. Also we have 3 protecters , our mate and two guardians ".

"Vampires , unkown healers that's a lot of work . Who are your guardians "?

Ally nodded "jake and Katerina ".

I let of a sigh if relief I thought jake was ally's boyfriend , but he's not that's good. But wait did she just say Katerina ?

"My cousin Katerina "?

Ally nodded. I sigh I am very protective over my cousin like I said before she was like a little sister to me.

"_Trey are you okay_". Ally asked throw the bond she had the look of worried on her face.

"I'm fine just a little surprise ".

She nodded . And that's when rob and Isabel came back into the room.

"Finally I can get in there now". Ally said after she let go of my head and kissed me . Can I say I was surprised to get all that attention from her would be a understatement .

"So you two are mates I'm guess".

Rob nodded , Isabel blushed and hid in his chest.

"You and ally"? Rob asked.

I nodded "she was write under my nose the whole time I can't believe I didn't know before".

"Fate works in mystri ways "rob said as he kissed Isabel cheek.

I nodded "so I guess out mates are staying in our room and jake gets the rooms the girls were going to stay in "?

Rob nodded and looked down at Isabel who face was as red as a strawberry. I smiled and heard a knock at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ". I said as I open the door.  
"Is Isabel here"?  
"Who are you "? I asked  
"Tell her it's Brendan".  
I turn to Isabel and rob and mouth do you know him. She nodded and got up. Rob followed behind her.  
"Brendan"! Isabel said as she hugged him. I heard a growl from rob. Brendan hugged her back.  
"Get off my mate"! Rob used his beta power.  
"Dude chill I'm only her protecter"!  
"That's my job"! Rob growled.  
Brendan look confuse and then look at Isabel after a few he nodded "I think you and Isabel have to talk".  
With that Isabel left and dragged rob behind her.  
"Anyway I'm you other roommate ".  
"I thought we only get 3 extra people".  
"Listen , the healers have their mates and at least one protect living in their house or where ever they go or live". Brendan told me.  
"Come on in then let me show your room I guess by the way I'm trey".  
"Brendan".  
"Well if you didn't know there's 2 gypsy in the house ones my mate and her protecter is here to and you lucky guys are sharing a room". I notice Brendan face fall a little when I said guys I held in my laugh cause I knew I would be a little disappointed to . I should him to his room.  
"Jake you have a roommate ".  
"Dude is it a girl is she hot"? Jake asked. I let out a laugh and open his door. His mouth dropped "do you had me thinking it was a girl "!  
"I said roommate you thought it was a girl". I told him.  
"Anyway I'm clearly not a girl. My name is Brendan and I'm a protecter of Isabel ". Brendan said holding his hand out  
"Jake protecter of ally ". Jake said as he shook his hand. I laugh at their greetings it was adult like call me childish but it was. That when I headed to the living room . I was still in shook I had my mate . As I walk in I saw rob there.  
"Hey are you okay".  
Robbed nodded "just a little overwhelm".  
"It's alright bro you'll get use to it".  
"I am I guess ". Rob said as he shrugged .  
"So where's isabel"?  
"She said I should have time to think so she watching t.v in our room".  
I frowned "go talk to her dude"!  
"Think so"?  
I nodded.  
"Trey"! I heard ally yelled. I got up from the couch super fast to make sure nothing was wrong .  
"What's wrong babe"? I asked her hoping nothing was.  
"Nothing I was just told we share and room and would like to know where it is ". She asked.  
I smirked as i notice what she was in boy did i have a sexy mate.  
"What are you thinking about"? she asked.  
"Nothing love, come on ill show you to our room". I said as I grabbed her hand it felt and fit perfectly in my hand, and started walking straight down the hall way to our room.  
"Jake put your boxes in there already ". I told her  
She nodded ," so mate of mine what are we going to do tonight"? I thought about what we can do " we can watch movies ". I said . she smiled "okay well have to get dressed".  
Later that night  
"So what movie do you want to watch"? I asked not knowing what to pick.  
"The notebook ". I mentally sigh what is up with girls and that movie. But I was being a good mate and boyfriend.  
"Alright babe only for you" I said as I kissed Her and Order it on demand. She smiled "this feels so right but yet weird". She told him. I laughs , "I think my wolf always knew you were mines ". I told her


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning  
I woke up with ally in my arms . It was the best feeling ever , I had amazing sleep even though we fell asleep on the couch.  
"Ally babe are you up". She mumbles and snuggles closer to me. I smile and kiss her head and let go off her so I could get up. I heard a little whine from ally. I thought it was cute . I gave her a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom. I did my usual ,shower  
And all that other stuff. I walked out the bathroom to see ally sitting up.  
"Look who's up". I smiled at her. She yawned "why are you out here like that "? She asked gesturing to my towel .  
"I just got out the shower".  
"Babe there's other females in the house please go put some clothes on".  
"Is ally babe getting jealous "?  
"No". Ally said with a little blush.  
"It's okay babe I would be jealous to if my sexy mate walk around only in a towel ". Ally was redder then a fire truck when I said that.  
"Anyway " ally said trying to change the conversation. "We , jake ,Isabel ,her mate rob, and protecters have to be ready and out the door at 9:00 . We are going to be trained how to protect ourselves if our protecters or mates can't".  
"Did you alert the rest of them"?  
"No I'm about to". I waited .  
"EVERYONE I KNOW YOU HEAR ME , BE READY TO LEAVE AT 9:00 ,DON'T BE LATE WE LEAVE AT 9:00 NOT 9:01 "! Ally yelled throw the house. She makes for a great Luna I thought. I let her get ready and waited.  
9:30  
We finally made it to the training site I knew how to fight so I was just fighting for fun. Did I tell you my cousin could totally kick ass , I cant believe never notice . She was currently teach everyone a defends move.  
"I bet I can take you". Brandon Isabel other protecter said.  
"Bring it on". Katerina said getting into fighting position . I saw mike get tense. Brandon tried to throw a punch but Katerina caught his fist and flipped him. She currently had his hand behind his back , that's when he took the other hand and flipped dropped her . Katerina bounce right back and punched Brandon in the face. He didnt think she would come back up that fast so he got knock right out . The guys were laughing . Katerina smiled "anyone else want to try"? Everyone shook their head.  
Katerina laugh and went back to teaching.  
"Ally you think you can take this"? I asked with a smirk knowing I could take her . Ally smiled "your not ready for this yet " she laugh.  
"Sure about that ally babe"? I laugh And raised a brow "Positive babe". Ally smirked.  
"I think I can take a chance" I smiled  
"Alright I guess I could show you how kick ass I am". I laugh and kissed her .


	14. Chapter 14

Oh boy I had a fun play fighting with ally. I was mostly on top of her during most of the fighting since she well um sucked . It was still fun and I do love her and she will learn to fight in time it was just funny.  
"What are you thinking about love"? I asked her she ha that face on when she thinks or is day dreaming .  
"How sore I am". I laugh at her and pulled her closer to me I love her touch."I was thinking we could go to a drive in movies". I told her wondering what she'll say.  
"I love to got to one , you do know jake or Katerina and mike has to come right"?  
"Yea I told mike to bring Katerina cause I didn't want to bring jake and he feels like a third wheel". I told her. I laugh when I heard ally thought about punching them cause of to much PDA .  
"My ally babe is so violent, You wanted to punch them in the face cause your were lonely ". She laugh and blushed .  
"It's okay ally babe".  
"Why do you call me that"? She asked I was taken off by the question but I told her why.  
"It reminds me of My grandfather costin how he calls Sally , Sally mine. So you ally babe . It just feels right". she smiled. I kissed her cheek loving her smiled and her .  
"So what movie are we going to see"?  
"Anything that's on if your okay with that". I told her with a smiled  
"It's okay" she's smiled. My perfect mate. I smiled when I heard her newest thoughts.  
Drive in movie  
"This movie is so good" she told me smiling .  
"We're barely watching it " I laugh . she blushed a little it was cute.  
That's when we heard a knock on the window and a unknown face with fangs  
"Vampire"! She shouted  
I look back at ally and put her behind me. It was a move to show protection. After me and the vampier had a staring contest it finally left.  
"How knew a staring contest would scare him off" I laughed . I heard nothing. I turned to see ally gone . Is she serious I thought as I got out the car.  
"Ally "! I yelled  
"Shit" both Katerina and her said, as i walk over to them.  
"Everyone go to your cars"! I told them not noticing I was using my alpha power. Ally thought she was slick and tried to walk away. I mind chuckle at her attempts.  
"Not you ally". I told her as I grabbed her arm.  
"Hey " ally said giving him my biggest smiled . Did she actually think that would work on me? I shook his head.  
"Do you know how dangerous that was "? I asked throw the bond not wanting people to hear our conversation .as we walked to the car.  
"Babe ,Katerina was there she said I should practice and if it gets out of control then she would have help me". Ally said  
"Still should have told me ally babe ".  
I told her a still a little made but that's ally babe I couldn't stay made at her forever.


	15. Chapter 15

(Not edit :/)

Ever since the vampire attack we been practicing every day and pushing harder for everyone to know to fight. Ally was busy making something and I went to hug her, she flipped me.  
" I was only going to give you a hug ally babe".  
"You scared the living crap out of me". She said as she put her hand out help me. I laughed "so Katerina becoming a real leader to these protecters ".  
"Yea tonight we are going to raid a vampire clan tonight at a warehouse for some reason . Katerina won't till me why cause she didn't want to get my hopes up , you might be wonder from what . I have no clue just so you know. Ally told me.  
"Isn't this like the second raid at a warehouse this month"? Ally nodes "for some reason she always want me there but not at the other raids ". Ally saids with a thinking face .  
"Katerina has her reasons I guess". I told her with a shrug.  
"Yeah I guess your right , it's just sometimes I wish she would just tell me her reasons". Ally sigh.  
I kissed her head "it's going to play out soon". She smiles and nodded her head.  
"I'm tried can we go cuddle before we gave to do the raid. Ally brought the softie out in me, what can I say she my mate and I love her I have to keep her happy . So I noddded my head she smiles and wrapped her arm around me and we headed to our room .  
Raid  
We mask our scents with a odder less perfume,Then started to head to the warehouse. We first watched it looking to find all exits and possible hidden exits .  
"Found one "Isabel whisper/yelled. Isabel pointed to a hidden door in the ground .  
"Who wants to go in first "? Brandon joked.  
"We aren't going in but we need to make sure they can't come out throw here". Katerina said looking for something to cover it up.  
"We could put tress on top of it" Isabel said with a shrugged because that all she saw.  
"That's a good idea but how did we get the tress down without making noise "? Katerina asked .  
"We can't ". Brendan said  
Katerina looked "these a fallen tree right there". The boy and I were already on it. We lefted the tree put and put it down on the hidden exits door. "Ok now we all now the positions ally stay with jake and Isabel stay with Brandon now all 4 of y'all stay close to each other ". They all nodded.  
"Now I want every door busted down and there is only 4 doors I want rob to go one I want trey to go to another one and Brendan to go to the other one , and me and mike got one ". We all nodded. I use the bond to talk to ally "_be careful ally babe_".  
She laugh a little "_when am I not_".  
"Lets raid this bitch". Katerina whispered/yell .


	16. Chapter 16

(to tired to edit , but here's update )

All five of us ran to our doors busting them in and killing every vampire that come our way. A vampire put his hand on my shoulder I grabbed it and flipped him jumping on to his neck a ripping his head I was doing that another vampire jumped on me. I rolled over so that he was on the floor and my back was on top of him . I elbowed him in the side and he let of me . I took that times to get the proper handle and kill him. Life is fun when you basically a male version Buffy the vampire slayer and and have a amazing girlfriend / soon to wife. Yup I was going to to propose to ally but anyway enough of that lets get back to kicking some vampire ass. "Trey, Katerina said for us to head down stairs".  
"Alright lets go I want to finish this so I can go home and sleep".  
"You mean cuddle up with ally "and then he mocked ally "can you please cuddle with me ". I slapped him on the back of his head . "We all know you and Isabel cuddle too you guys just aren't social cuddles that could announce it". How girly do I sound I thought to myself and shook my head. That's when we started walking down stairs there was nothing there but freezers and when I opened one up . I saw blood bags like they rob the blood bank or something , at lest they aren't killing humans I guess.  
"There's more blood over here".  
"Alright we'll tell Katerina there's nothing down here but that stuff".  
That's when I felt something kick my side I looked around and saw 3 vampires . Rob was fighting one and lucky me I had to fight two. I quickly grabbed the one that kick me that when the other came at me I grabbed him by his neck and slammed them in the head together and they both fell right away and had blood coming out there heads. Easy I thought and laughed as I shook my head at the now 2 dead vampires that I killed.  
"Forgot a room ". I heard upstairs and looked at rob.  
"I think they can handle ". He said.  
I nodded and looked around the room once more. "I found another or maybe the same hidden door". Rob nodded and put the freezers on top of it . "We'll tell Katerina when we go up there".  
I nodded.  
"Lets go up now lets see what's going on".  
That's when I heard ally yell for Katerina . I ran up the stairs so fast and headed to where I heard her yell. The who crew was there just watching . There was 3 bodies ,there vampires u assumed . I watch as isabel and ally healed him. I thought that was impossible once a vampire always one. As he started to move I wrapped a arm around ally.  
"What happen"? I heard ally asked  
"Well as you know I'm the 5 healer ". He told her.  
Ally nodded  
"There's another by the way ". He told her  
gaspes from around the room filled it .  
"I thought there was only 5". Ally stated to him.  
"Nope 6". He told her  
"Where is he or she "? Ally asked  
"She's safe If that's what you want to know too ".  
"Okay, but what happen and how come you aren't a vampire anymore"?  
Ally asked the question I want to know." You've healed me that's why the great Luna is trying to unite all the healers we can heal the vampires who didnt give into the evil and eat human blood..." They was more he was going to say but then another body groan next to him.


	17. Chapter 17

" aw man justin you look horrible". I heard the healer say to the other guy on the floor.

"What are your names"? I heard Isabel asked.

"I'm Dustin , this is Austin and that Justin ". The heal who is Dustin said and pointed to I believe his protecters on the floor. Ally chuckled a little at their names . I smiled and kissed her head.

"Justin here had the ability to have knowledge of what's going on and maybe why cause he gets dreams and sighs and stuff , out out of each gypsy protecters these a stronger one and that on inhabits a special ability ". Dustin finish .

"This is alot to take in " I heard in the back of my mind.

"It'll get easier ally babe ". I told her hugging her hugging her close, and notice jake and Katerina fighting in the back round .

"You aren't stronger then me". Jake yelled .

"If I weren't how come i have the special ability "?

Jake sigh "Im stronger then you anyway I don't care about who says I'm not".

Katerina laughed.

"Lets get these guys healed so we can go home". I heard Brandon say.

Ally started to walk to the other guy on the floor and started to heal him with Isabel and Dustin had the other guy trying to heal them. Isabel and ally guy was heal quicker cause there was 2 people healing him , then they went to the one where dustin was and help in seconds the body was up .

"Thanks". I believe the guy Justin said he looked eat heather now . He had dirty blond hair , and hazel eyes. The other guy Austin had brown hair and eyes . And Justin had black hair blueish eyes. I turn to ally and wrapped my arm around her aging, I didn't like that she was unmarked around other males .

Ally looked up at me and raised a brow I kissed her. "_Mine"!_I told her throw the bond .she smiled and nodded "_only yours_". I rumbled low not wanting the other people to hear .

"Lets get you guys something to eat how about- ". Katerina got cut off by Brendan who said "pizza". Everyone but Katerina nodded . Katerina rolled her eyes. I laughed ." Come on then lets go". I told them heading to the door and still had ally in my arms.

" I could use a run" I heard one of Dustin protecters say.

I went behind a tree to strip and then phased giving ally my clothes cause she will be riding down my back. Ally jumped on his back and held him tight but not like she always did.

"_Okay ally babe_ "?

"_Um, I'm going to ask you something be completely honest_ ".

I nodded getting a let scared.

"_Were you disappointed to find out I was your mate instead of a she wolf who can phase"_? She asked.

I stopped running and looked at her "_why would disappoint I have a awesome mate who's a gypsy and loves me and is sexy as hell I could never be disappointed _". I told her licking her face.

Ally giggled "eww trey "!I laugh I love hearing her .


	18. Chapter 18

We settled Dustin, Austin, and Justin in the dorm next door.  
Everyone was super tired so we had to draw straws on who was going to pick up the other healer . Sadly I pick the shortest one so ally and I had to go . Katerina made jake go cause she clam she was way to tired to kick ass if something happen. I noticed ally day dreaming .  
"Ally babe you day dream a lot ". I told her smiling at her and kissed her.  
"shut up and drive". She said playing around . I laugh and kissed her.  
"I love you ally babe". I told her meaning it.  
"I love you too trey" she told me. I smiled at her man I hope she meant it , and rested my hand on hers and headed to Sara's house.  
"So what are you most excited about when we go home"? I asked as the question just pop into my mind.  
"Well I get to see max ,and I get to tell everyone your my mate and we are together now". Ally smiled. Who the hell is max I thought and how come I didn't know about him. "Who is this max guy"? I asked her my wolf growling .she started laugh . It wasn't funny , my wolf was clawing to come out."You didn't answer my question ally". She frowned at me in her eyes she had little hurt . I claim my wolf down a little.  
"remember that day you saw me walking"? She started.  
"Yea you had your earphones in and was waking a dog you told me and I repeat "leave me the hell alone". I told her.  
"well max is my dog and I thought I couldn't be your mate so yea I was pushing you away".  
I nodded "you still have that dog"? I asked.  
"Yea but I had to leave him cause the dorm didnt allow pets ".  
I nodded "we are here ".i told her as i got our the car and headed to Her side to open the door.  
"Thank you " she smiled at him . I love her smile. I wrapped a arm around her and we headed to the house where Sara is. Jake sleeping in the car , lucky . I thought I had to drink coffee to stay up. Ally knocked on the door. Some guy open the door . I pulled her closer  
"Who are you "? The guy asked  
"ally and trey and we are looking Sara". Ally told him.  
The guy turned his head like he was talking to some one and nodded "where's Dustin"?  
"He need rest, can we come in"? ally answered him.  
he nodded "Sara just packing her last bag".  
We nodded and walking inside.  
"So you one of Sara's protecters"? I asked  
He nodded ,"I'm James ".  
"trey and this is my girlfriend ally ". I told him.  
James nodded  
"James and renee I'm ready to go are they here". I'm guess Sara asked  
"Yea come down stairs ". James yelled back.  
Sara was a brunet with green eyes. "Hey I'm ally". Ally told her getting friendly with her.  
"Sara". She smiled .  
"this is trey my mate". she told as she pointing to me.  
"Where's your protecter"? She asked ally.  
"In the car sleeping ". Ally laughed .  
"Some protecter" Sara rolled her eyes .  
"He actually a amazing protecter we had a crazy day yesterday " ally said sticking up for him.  
Sara nodded "so where's Dustin"?  
"Resting did you know he was captured and turn into a vampire". Ally told her . I like that ally was doing all the talk another great reason she'll be a great Luna .  
"No ". She said as she shook her head and had a worry face.  
"We turn him back though , did you know you can heal a vampire who didnt give into human blood"? Ally asked .  
"That's so cool" Sara said smiling .  
"So are you ready for Romania "? I asked .  
She nodded . Jake walked into the room .  
"Mate"! I heard him say. I was wondering is it possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Jake was over next to Sara in seconds I was wondering if it was possible cause how is he going to guard both ally and Sara and what if they are both were in trouble of course he would pick his mate and what if Katerina and I couldn't get to her, what would happen to her I winced at the thought and pulled ally closer to me . She looked up at me and I kissed her.  
"How are we mates and your ally protecter"? Sara asked  
Jakes eyes started to glow "are you trying to rejected me"? He growled at her. Ally snuggled closer to me obviously scared . Sara looked around the room as if she was asking for help . Say no I mouthed. "I-I'm not -not rejecting you it just that -that um we shouldn't be mates due to the situation we are in-in". Sara said looking away. I knew this made his wolf even crazier.  
"So you don't want to be mates because of the situation we are in"? Jake asked about to lose hi control.  
"I didn't say that I'm just say we shouldn't be mates one cause your ally protecter you can't be mines and her protecter it won't work at the end if we were both in trouble you'll save me instead of her". Sara told him speaking with more confidence and put a hand on his chest to claim him. Jake nodded " I understand, we'll just have to get ally another protecter ".  
Ally started to sit up like she was going to say something, I covered her mouth before she could say something.  
"_Ally babe don't say what's on you mind right now out loud. block your mind from him and then say it between_ _our bond".  
"How he's just gives me up for some girl"!  
"Ally babe that's not just some girl that's his mate".  
"It's just I can't believe he did that"._  
"_Ally babe that's his mate he did the right thing".  
"I know but the way he said it , it was like he didn't even care about me anymore ".  
"It's going to be okay ally babe".  
"I need some air"._ I nodded

"_come on let's go outside while they talk_". Ally nodded and rested her head on my chest as we walk . I rubbed her back to comfort her, as we walk out to the front.  
"Are you okay ally babe"?  
Ally gave me a weak smiled "I feel a little better"  
"It'll get better after you get use to it". I told her.  
"Hey ally "? Jake called. Ally and I looked up.  
"Yes jake"? Ally asked mad at him.  
"Come on babe , don't be mad at me we can still be the best of friends". Jake told her. My wolf would have growled but they were only friends and jake always called babe .  
"I guess " ally told him rolling her eyes at him .  
"Ally come on, if you were in my position you would do the same thing".  
Ally turned her head and played with her nails . Yup if you haven't notices ally is hard headed, but I still love her.  
"Be nice " I told her whispering in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

So today was the day we are going to  
Romania . Tonight was the night I am going to propose to ally . I was so nervous the ring was in my pocket it felt like it was burning a hole in it. I noticed ally wasn't talking to jake anymore since he met Sara I felt bad for him. I know ally was getting another protecter I wonder who it would be.  
"Everyone packed"? Katerina yelled throw the house.  
"Yes " I heard from all over the place.  
"we leave in 30" she yelled. I felt ally staring at me so I turn to her.  
"Do you think we can beat them"? Ally asked . I nodded of course we'll win the great Luna on our side.  
"Our team is kick ass".  
She smiled "yes we are we have eight more members though"  
"Yhea my kick ass grandma Sally and grandpa costin and Sally two protecters". I told her smiling I love them.  
"Don't forget Rachel and her mate and protecters".  
"I know ally babe , are you ready"?  
"yes" she said smiling. I smiled and then remember Katerina alert .  
"Come on ,lets get your bags in the car". I told her grabbing her bags and opening door.  
ROMANIA  
I felt my wolf on edge and I notice I wasn't the only one edge. Ally and Dustin was too. Ally was stoked about finding her new protecter. I heard ally's thought about being antsy.  
"We aren't the only ones ally babe you are to". I told her smiling .  
"I'm going to meet my new protecter soon"ally said throw the bond with lots of excitement .  
"I know babe and I hope your still not made at jake he had no control over what happen". I told her feeling bad for jake ,She was ignoring him.  
"Okay" she smiled and kissed my cheek. Then the limo rolled up . My dad is awesome he sent it . I open the door for ally to get it , when a head pop out. Shit that scared me but I didn't show I wanted to be ally's brave amazing mate.  
"You know Amy they shouldn't justtt leave limos filled with vodka just anywhere". she slurred her words."Trey they are drunk". ally told me throw the bond. Sara was laughing about the girl who was tripping as she came out the limo . I was trying to hold my laughs in and Brandon and Brendan laughing wasn't helping.  
"Who are you guys "? Ally ask them.  
"I'm Amy ". Amy said a she basically tripped Brendan help her.  
"And this is my best best best frienddd Chelsea". Amy said pointing to her. Chelsea smiled "did you know the limos filled with vodka, whoever going to ride in that are trying to get hammered"! Chelsea smiled and took a bottle with her as she tired to get out the car.  
Okay so I let my laugh out I couldn't hold it in this girl was basically wasted.  
"I can tell they are werewolves". I said throw the bond as I smelt their scent.  
"What pack are you from"? I asked .  
"The Romania one". Amy smiled and tried to get back in the car but failed misery, she ended up falling.  
"Man these chicks are hammered " Brendan laughs and shakes his head as he pick up Amy .  
"Lets get them to the pack house". I told them. They all nodded and got into the car and put Amy and Chelsea in.  
"Your a cutie " Amy said to me . I wasn't interested in her I'm in love with ally so I just blew it off.  
I did her ally growled my wolf smiled knowing it mate was jealous cause she loves us. " Love she drunk she won't remember what she said in the morning so please don't try to hurt her". I told her. She nodded and then turn to ally " Amy I'm ally and this is MY mate Trey". Ally told her making it clear so she would back off me.  
"Is my ally babe jealous"? I asked  
"Mine". Ally smiled and kissed me.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

Thanks for bring them back safely we will have a talk to them when they are sober ". Chester,Chelsea's dad told us and Fran Amy's mom said. I nodded "it's my job as a future alpha ". They nodded and took the girls into there house.

"I thought they were cool, anyone agrees "? Sara asked laughing .  
Ally shook her head laughing " I think we can go clubbing with them when they learn to hold their drinks".  
"I can't believe they song the whole song to ho hey by the lumineers ". Brandon said laughing.  
"Hey , I was singing too" ally said giving him a say something aging look.  
"I can say she truly was " I said rubbing my ear. Ally glared at me and slapped my arm playfully. I smiled at her " I love your singing ally babe". I told her as I kissed her nose . She smiled .  
"So Sara ,jake,Renee, James, you be staying at house". Katerina told them.  
"who's Mrs. Mary"? James asked.  
"My old baby sister, who lives next door to me". I told them.  
"Isabel ,rob ,Brandon , Brendan , and trey you'll sleep in your house even thought we know trey will end up at ally's ". Katerina said with a smirk. Ally blushed and smiled I just rolled my eyes.  
"Alright goodnight everyone". Katerina said as she and mike headed to ally house. Every one spilt up and went to there temporary house.  
"So ally I was thinking maybe we can go on a date tonight".  
Ally smiled "that would be fun".  
I smiled "you go get ready ill be back in 30 minutes".  
"Your only giving me 30 minutes to get ready"? Ally asked frowning.  
I nodded "better hurry ally babe the clock is ticking".  
She smiled and peck my cheek and ran to her house . I walk to mine whistling a tone. Being nervous was a understatement , I was about to ask ally to marry and bond me soon. I walk into my house and went to my room. I took a 20 minute shower put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt , and some black shoes . I noticed I was sweating a lot on my hands that was one of the signs nervousness .the ring was burning in my pocket. I noticed the time was 8:30 Time to get ally . I went over and knocked on her door her dad haydin open it. "Hello ".  
"Hey trey".  
"So did ally tell you".  
He nodded "look trey I know you are a good kid but I'm still going to warn you that's my daughter you better not hurt her in any way , and don't say that's my mate I can never heart her . Sometimes it happen without you even meaning to ".  
I nodded "I understand sir, where is ally ".  
"getting ready".  
"Sir I wanted to ask you something".  
"What's that son"? Hayden asked  
"I was thinking ,of asking if I-i can marry All-all-y "I started stuttering .  
"if I say no , I know you will anyway so I give my blessings . Thank you for asking . So when you thinking of asking"?  
"tonight".  
He nodded "good luck ". He smiled . As we finished our conversation ally scent came into my nose stronger it got as the door open. Wow was all I could think as ally open the door and she looked beautiful .


	22. Chapter 22

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

ally you look beautiful "ally's dad told her my wolf growled i had to remind him that that's her father.  
I smiled d her, "ally babe you look amazingly beautiful". It was true her dress look beautiful on her it was right for her skin tone. I went over to her and held her hand. Ally's dad waved goodbye to us and he winked and me I sneakily gave him a thumbs up. I waited for ally to say bye to her dad before we started to my car all I was thinking was in a few minutes I'll be proposing to the love of my life.  
"I can't wait to see where we are going". ally said excitedly .  
"I think you'll like it ". I said smiling at her.  
"Okay babe"? Ally asked me .I guess she could feel me being nervous. I nodded" I just have some other things on my mind". She nodded and smiled as I parked the car. I can tell she was wondering what we doing here.  
"Why are we at a park " she asked confused.  
"Remember when we was younger "? She shook my head.  
"Well this is where we had our first kiss". I smiled at the memory.  
"What do you mean"?  
"Ok so when we where 10 I dared you that if I beat you at a race you'll have to kiss me". I told her smiling still as I remember the day clearly.  
"Your a little cheater you know that"? Ally told me.  
I laughed "if I didn't I would've to wear your toto for a week and go everywhere in it". I smiled and got out the car and went to open her door.  
"Thank you". ally told me kissing my cheek.  
"No problem ally babe". I smiled  
"Are you ever going to quit calling me that"? I asked jokingly .  
I shook my head very " no". She kissed me, I guess to brighten the mood. I smiled at her as we turned the corner . I saw her eyes grow big at the view.  
"Trey this is beautiful ". She told me  
"Just like you". I smiled as I told her .  
She blushed,and started walking to the lanterns that was flying around the area we there were going to picnic there was candles and lights hanging of tress .  
"I love this ". she smiled .  
I smiled back and sat her down on the white blanket .  
"How'd you come up with this idea"?  
"I will never tell". I smiled . I paid Liza to tell me her sister dream date from her dairy . I know it was bad for me to invade her privacy, but it was a for a good cause. She smiled at me as if she know the answer.  
"This idea didn't come from a noise 8 year old , who reads her sisters dairies"? Ally asked raising a brow.  
I shook my head.' Damn 'it I thought to my self  
"Lying to me babe"?she said looking in my eyes. I couldn't lie to her.  
I nodded "I wanted this to be special ".  
She smiled and kissed me "its okay babe".  
I smiled and started pouring the red wine .  
"It's a beautiful night the moon and stars are out and there's no bugs".  
I smiled "I glad you like this, this is our first date".  
"I know and it's beautiful I can't wait to see what else you got plan ". Ally told me beaming. I smiled and thought this was it and kick my nervousness to the curb. I  
smiled and started on to on my knee . 'You got this' I thought to myself.  
"Will you marry me ally babe faith Lupei "? I used ally babe her nick name hoping this will help her say yes.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

Was it usually for them to say nothing for the rest couple of minutes ? I hope she was just shook and was going to yes a few minutes . She started to shake her head my wolf wanted to come out and claim his mate. 'She's not going to reject us 'I told him, wishing I was right. She started to back up next. "I can't "she I didn't have wolf hearing I probable wouldn't have heard her. I started walking to her "why"?  
"I just cant". Ally said walking backwards aging.  
"Ally babe". I called her feeling broken.  
"Trey I can't".she yelled. I noticed her crying I wanted to comfort her but I don't thinks she wants me me too. My wolf howled at the thought.  
why are you doing this ally babe, did I do something wrong"? I asked feeling my wolf wanting to come out.  
"nothing I just want to go home". She said .  
I sigh and nodded , and started to blow out the candles , and pick up the blanket . Ally and I was supports to put up the lanter together something else she had in her dairy . I felt her close the bond and I sigh wondering what went wrong . I sat on the grass and just sat a thought, wonder what was going to happen to us. Were we still together, or what . I decide to give her space tonight and ill talk to her in the morning. I got up and started heading to the car. I saw ally look like she was searching for something at the edge of the forest. I tapped her shoulder "we're leaving" I told her as I open her door. The ride was silent . It wasn't awkward silent but it wasn't comfortable silents either.  
"Thanks for the ride" ally muttered to me as I open the door for her. I nodded.  
"goodnight". Ally said looking down at the floor of porch .  
"Goodnight ally".I said as I looked down and started to my house. I felt alittle bad I didn't call ally ,ally babe like I usually do .  
. I sigh as I walk to my house and looked back over to ally I had a little smiled when I saw her looking at me.  
I walked into my house and went to my room and pulled out movies I knew I was going to be able to sleep tonight . I only sleep when ally's in my arm or a lest next to me. I checked my phone I got a message from Stacy she decided to stay in this town a go to community college, we are actually good friends now .  
"Hey" she texted.  
"Hey" I said as I put in a movie .  
"Wanna hang out tonight"?  
"Ummm... I don't think I should my girlfriend make think its more then hanging out".  
"Alright maybe we can catch lunch soon".  
"Maybe".  
"well I got to get some sleep bye".  
"Bye".hmm... I thought maybe if I went for a run, I'll get tired enough to just go to sleep, then ill talk to ally in the morning".


	24. Chapter 24

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

NEXT MORNING  
I went straight to ally's in the morning. I smiled as her scent hit my nose she open the door with her dog in her hand and her having the sleep look on .  
"What are you doing here"? Ally asked rubbing her eyes.  
"I wanted to talk to you, we need to talk".  
Ally sigh "fine, let me just take a shower and then I'll get ready and we can talk".  
I nodded and smiled at her, and sat on the porch, watching as cars went passed. Haydin walk out side, "so how did it go yesterday"?  
"She said no". I told him liking at the cars.  
haydin sigh "maybe you should have her some time".  
I nodded.  
"It'll work out you guys are mates ". He told me as he walk in side. A few minutes later ally came out.  
"Back". Ally gave a small smile as she sat her dog down on the floor and walk over to me.  
"I guess we are walking and talking"? I asked her.  
She nodded "so where do you want to start"?  
"why did you rejected my propose and do you want me as a mate". I asked still hurt about yesterday.  
"I don't want to talk about that , And yes your a amazing it's just that ..never mind ".  
"Ally babe please tell me".  
"I think you deserve better and so does the future pack". she whispered.  
"your my mate , your everything ill ever deserve , and for the future pack you'll be a amazing alpha".  
She smiled "so what are we"?  
"whatever you want to be ally babe". I was kinda scared of her answer .  
"how about I tell you later"? She asked. I nodded but i was wonder if she was teasing or she didn't know the answer .  
"Your thinking hard you know that"?  
I laugh and pulled her closer to me.  
" I'm sorry if I made you feel any type of way I just thought you need a mate that can get all furry". Ally told me . I kissed her head . She might not know what we are now but I'm still going to treat her like my mate .she smiled at me and picked up her dog walk into the park, and sat on the bench .  
"So how did you sleep last night"? I asked her.  
She rolled her eyes at me "horrible you"?  
"didn't sleep". I told her as I cracked my neck it was getting stiff.  
"I'm still tired". Ally told me resting her head on me.  
"We can go to my house and rest, if you want ". I told her kissing her. She nodded and got up. I held her hand started to my house.  
"so trey what did you do yesterday "?  
"Watch movies you"?  
"Liza came into my room to sleep so I just laid there awake ".  
I pulled her close and kissed her head."I didn't think you want me over I just wanted to give you space ". I told her as we walk out the park on to the street.  
"Trey I love you". She told me looking into my eyes .  
"I love you too ally babe ". I told her as I kissed her .  
"I want/ and ready to be ". She told me in my ear . I smiled held her close.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a boring chapter but the next one will be better

* * *

I smiled as I woke up with ally in my arms. She look peaceful as she slept. My soon to be wife ,how awesome did that sound.  
"Babe why are you watching me"? She asked and I laughed.  
"I was watching cause you look beautiful, and I can't want till you are ". She smiled.  
"I can't either".(so I believe I forgot to put where Dustin and Austin and Justin are stay at, they be at ally's). I looked over at my clock it was 3:24 pm "babe lets go swimming in your back yard".  
She smiled "that'll be fun I'm dying for a swim". I smiled and kissed her cheek and grabbed my swim trunks and put them on.  
"Ready"? I asked her holding her hand. She nodded and we walked put me room and headed to her house.  
"Lets see what I to swim in". Ally said as we walking into her room.  
"No bikinis ". I told her.  
"But babe-". Ally started to protest but I cut her off .  
"No ".  
"who said you was the boss of what I wear"? Ally asked mad.  
"I am your mate-". This time she cut me off.  
"You may be my mate ,but you don't get a say in what I wear".  
I growled at her "your wearing a one piece".  
Ally shook her head and grabbed a 2piece ."one piece my ass ". She muttered as she walked into her bathroom. I left the room , I was shaking my wolf wanted to come out so I went to the back yard to get air.  
"Hey ". Someone said on the other side of the fence. I knew right away who it was ."hey Amy where's Chelsea "?  
"She getting dress, we usually always come over and get in the pool haydin and mikalya (ally's mom) don't mind". I nodded "you guys can still come over it just ally and I right now, well she coming down". Right on cue ally walks into the back.  
"Hey ally". Amy says a she hops over the fence with ease .  
"hey" ally said with a hint of jealously burning in her eyes.  
All of a sudden ally was splashed with water and Dustin was just coming up for air. I laughed Dustin and Amy join . Ally sent us glares . Now both Austin and just jump in, lucky for ally she saw them about to jump and side step to the left, so she wouldn't be splashed,but plan failed when Katerina and mike jumped in before she could move aging. Then everyone jumped in. I smiled this was fun something I haven't had in a long time. "Look their my other half ,sister,bestfriend Chelsea ". Amy yelled and pointed to Chelsea on the fence . Chelsea was chilling on the fence. "I'm not jumping this ". Chelsea yelled.  
"Punk"Amy muttered as she went to help her down .  
" I heard that ass"Chelsea told Amy I laughed. That's when I turn my attention to ally , I smiled when I saw what she was wearing. "Thanks babe "I smiled and kissed her ear as I whispered in it.  
"Anything for you babe , but stop acting like you can tell me what to wear and start using your manners ". Ally said as she kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

Disappointed at this chapter , shaking my head right now anyway I'm trying to get the story on the roll and I tring to do it slow but fast cause I change the time and place a lot , hope next chapter will be better

* * *

"Mate" I heard Dustin say to someone I turn to see him and Chelsea. I saw ally start to walk to them . I'm guess to say congrats or something. Then she walked away  
"_Amy_ "? I heard in my mind .  
"_What about Amy_"? I asked  
_"I was thinking to my self, anyway I think she's my protecter_". Ally told me . I nodded "_lets go see_". I nodded my head at Dustin as a way of saying congrats . Ally smiled and swayed her perfect little butt back and forth. If she heard the thought i bet she would have made the comment your such a guy. I'm so confused when girls say that what else am I supports to be such as? A monkey?  
"What was that" Amy asked freaked out.  
"Your my protecter". Ally told her.  
"What does that mean , and how"? Amy asked confused .  
"justin well explain everything after all his ability is knowledge after all".  
She still gave ally a confused face.  
Ally groan "Justin and Katerina "! She yelled for them. They came over.  
"Please explain the protecter stuff to her this is my new protecter". ally told them.  
Katerina smiled "already knew" she said pointing to her head. Ally laugh and walked away pulling me behind her.  
"So a new mate pair and a new protecter". Ally told me smiling .  
"Yea it exciting ". I said pulling her close.  
"So I been thinking about this Mrs. Miklos ".  
"Your not getting cold feet are you "? I asked getting a little nervous.  
"I wanted to talk about the ceremony".  
"Shoot ally babe". She smiled at me.  
"I want to have a big wedding /bonding ceremony". I smiled at the thought of us getting married and our wedding night. If you was wondering no me and ally didn't have sex yet.  
"Anything you want ally babe". I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you". She smiled at me.  
"I love you too". I smiled and kissed her . I couldn't wait till I saw my beautiful mate walking down the aisle, in a white dress, looking beautiful as always.  
"Ally and trey we are going to start train get the pack ready". Katerina yelled .  
Training Ground  
"Okay you Most of you in this group can't kick ass at all or do it like us " Katerina started. Ah I have the nice cousin I laughed.  
"Now I want all protecters to square up with their healers other protected we are going to have you guys fight , and see who's powerful, and who's going to have the ability. While the protecters are fights I want the best fighters to spilt up in 2 groups. Then I want the people who can and can't kick ass to go to one of the best fighters fighters group one I want you to teach defenses . And the other group teach offense ".  
"And what do you want the healers to do"? A wolf asked.  
"Even though its no of your concern i'll tell you anyway. They well be fighting with their mates, learning to kick ass or do it better". Everyone nodded and started doing what Katerina said.


	27. Chapter 27

The practice was over 7 hours ago and the protecters are still fighting. It's now 2 am and I want sleep in sweaty and tired. I wish they would just hurry up and beat their fight already. I was watch all four fights at the same time. In each fight they was sweating and throwing punches and kicks and stuff. I wonder who's going to win. Finally after a hour the fights were done .  
Brendan vs Brandon (Isabel .P)- Brendan won  
Cassidy vs nick (Sally .P)- nick won  
Kobby vs nicki (Rachel .P) - nicki won  
Renee vs James ( Sara .P) - James won. They did some serous fighting up their though.  
"powers will come in the morning". Justin said as he wiped his eyes, obviously tired.  
"With that said everyone may go home and rest" Katerina said as she jumped on mikes back laughing .  
I saw ally turn to my smiling"ready"?  
I smiles and nodded. "So when do want this wedding/ bonding ceremony". I asked. She gave me the look of shook I chuckled low.  
"Umm, I haven't really done any thinking , as you know we are going into war in a 3 and a half weeks".  
"Well lets start thinking then shall we"? I told her excited. Sometimes I think I hang out with girls to much.  
"Sure" she smiled.  
"So what's your dream wedding tell me about it". I told her  
"I was thinking white roses doves lots of white and blue if its okay with you"?  
"I told you ally babe anything you want and I love the color blue". I told her it nice to know we have the same favorite color.  
"I want a big cake , cause as you know I love cake". She grinned at me.  
"I know ally babe ". I kissed her cheek .  
"What do you want at the wedding".  
"Umm, you and you , and oh you". I smiled .  
she laughed," your cute you know that".  
"cute"? I said sightly disappointed, I'm only cute . she laughed and kissed me "your better then cute love".  
I smiled and started off to Her house.  
I can't wait till we go to our own house and she'll be known by my wife she will be known as mine.  
Next morning  
I sleeping, at first ally was in my arms . But then she wasn't and she ended up on the floor. I laughed a little as I looked down at her still tired and handed her my hand.  
"Are you okay ally babe"?  
She laughed and nodded and held on to my hand so I can pull her back onto the bed.  
"Katerina scared me that's all".  
"What did she say". I asked  
"they have their powers, I want to see this". She said heading to go to the bathroom . Ugh I'm tired and I can't really sleep without her next to me.  
"Ally babe, I'm tired". I said as I got up and walked over to her and pick her up and walked back to bed. She laugh and laid next to me. "Just for a little ". She told me  
"Thanks ally babe". I muttered in her neck, in the spot I was going to mark her.  
she smiled and went back to sleep with me. I smiled and pulled her closer . "Mine" I whisper and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Few hours later.  
"I wonder what powers they got ". Ally said as we left the room.  
I smiled "well we know Katerina has the power of telling the future ,and Justin has the power knowledge ". I told her wonder what else powers can the protecters get.  
"ally "! I heard someone call her .  
"Hey nicki" ally smiled.  
"_How is that _"? I asked ally throw the bond.  
"_Nicki is Rachel protecter , remember_ "?  
I nodded "_now I do, didn't she win the fight_"? She sent a imagine of her nodding.  
"So I got my power this morning ". Nicki smiled at ally and me .  
"Well show me or tell me what it is ". Ally told her. I nodded to what ally said. Nicki smiled and before our eyes she was gone like she wasn't there.  
"I'm still here". Nicki said from somewhere .  
"Dude your power is to be invisible"?! Ally kinda yelled.  
"Yup" nicki said reappearing .  
"That's so cool". Ally told her.  
Nicki nodded .  
"So who teaching you guys how to use your powers"? I asked wondering.  
"Ourself but if we want to know more about our powers then we have to asked Justin".  
"Doesn't everyone who has power have to go to the gym". Ally said looking at her watch "like now"?  
Nicki nodded "heading over there now, I can't wait to see what powers the the other protecters got ".  
Ally smiled "me too". And held on to my hand.  
"Lets go then ". Nicki smiled and walked in front of us.  
"The 10th ". Ally whispered in my ear.  
My wolf jumped up and down .  
"for real ally babe"? I asked her . She nodded . I kissed her .  
"I love you trey".  
"I love you to ally babe".  
She smiled and laugh.  
"I guess we are here " I said as I open the door to the gym. I saw James hanging in the corner .  
"Hey ally babe I be right back". She nodded to me and went back to talking to Katerina and the other healers.  
"James". I said as I walked over to him. James nodded in my direction.  
"Bro what's wrong"? I asked.  
"Rachel found her mate yesterday and broke up with me".  
"I never been throw that. But just remember to keep your high and one day you'll find your mate and Renee will just be a blur".  
James nodded "thanks man".  
"So what's your power"? I asked.  
"I can control things with my mind " James said with a shrug.  
"That's cool".  
"Yhea I guess my mind just not there right now". And right when he said that a light fell from the celling.  
"we definitely need to get you guys to learn how to control your powers". He laughed "it's just that Rachel thing".  
"You'll get over her ". I told him with a shrug .  
"I just want my mate now". He said he's wolf coming out. I put a hand on him and I used my alpha power to claim down . "Thanks he muttered and got up to meet the rest of the group . I smiled I think I can handle this alpha thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Next Morning  
another morning with ally in my arm. Tomorrow she will be ally Miklos , my mate ,wife ,and future alpha.  
ally turn to me.  
"Your a early bird".  
"Early bird gets the worm ". I smiled.  
She smiled "so I have to tell you the planes for tonight".  
"Okay". I told her wondering what's going on tonight.  
"Iwillbesleepalonewithoutyouandyouwillbeintheother room".she said really fast.  
"Ally babe slow down what did you say"?  
"I said I will be sleeping alone ,with you and you will be in the other room". She said big spaces in each sentences .  
"Why "? I asked confused.  
"It's bad luck to see the bride/ or sleep with the bride the night before the wedding".  
"Love that's for humans , I well never leave you so it isn't bad luck for us to sleep together before the wedding ".  
"are you sure"? She asked.  
"That I well never leave you or it isn't bad luck"?  
"Both". Ally said as she watch me.  
"Yes "I told her"ally your my mate ,mine, my other half ,my every thing. It impossible for me too leave you . I love you . And for the bad luck it's a lie".  
Ally let out a sigh of relief."good cause last time I didn't sleep with you I could barely slept . I had bags under my eyes, and I was the crankiest person ever".  
I laughed and pulled her closer to me "I love you ".  
"I love too" she told me my wolf still jumped when she said that.  
"So this is it wedding /bonding ceremony tomorrow".  
"Yup are you excited"?  
"Of course , I'm giving my everything to you officially in public and letting everyone know your mine. And I'm yours". I told her smiling.  
She kissed me " I can't wait".  
"Me either ". I told her tracing her markings.  
"That gives me the chills". She laughed.  
"Come on ", I smiled.  
"Where are we going"?  
"We'll your getting a dress and I'm getting a outfit or something".  
She nodded "I'm going to get to get a white dress but not a wedding dress I deiced I want a small little thingies easier". I looked at her "you look amazingly beautiful in anything you wear , and babe if you want a big wedding/bonding, please don't settle for a small one". I told her wanting her to have her dream wedding/bonding.  
"It's ok my wedbond well be amazing all cause your there".  
I smiled "did you just mix wedding and bonding together"?  
She nodded "easier to say". She ended with a shrug.  
"You want to get in the shower first"? I asked her.  
"Yes" she paused and turn back to me "you can't always join you know".  
I laughed "very temping love save that for tomorrow ".  
She smiled and walk into the shower.  
At the mall  
"I can't believe my boy trey got a mate". Mike said as we looked throw the dress shirts.  
"What's the suppose to mean, you think I'm unmate able "? I asked offened.  
"No I'm just in amazed that we have pick a outfit for treys wedbonding. i mean you this trey was the man whore of the school". Mike said looking at a shirt.  
"If I remember right you was a man whore too and you have Katerina". I told him as I looked for shoes.  
"Doesn't mean I deserved her".  
"Are you trying to say that I don't deserve ally babe"? I growled showing him my glowing eyes.  
mike shook his head and started to walk backwards . Wrong move I just on him and started throwing pinches at him.


	30. Chapter 30

ally didnt talk to me the whole ride home.  
"Ally babe"? I whispered and looked at her .  
"What trey"? She snapped at me. I was shook and sat back in my seat .  
"I didn't mean to break his nose". I told her.  
"Why the hell was you guys fighting , what the hell is wrong with you . What happen if you got hurt",the rest I heard was blah blahblah blah blah.  
"Your not even listening to what I'm saying". Ally said turning her head and looking at the window.  
"We where fighting cause - know what it doesn't even matter. And there is nothing wrong with me "! I snapped at her .  
She looked at me shook and then completely turn her face from me. I could tell she was crying cause I heard the little sniffles . I sigh and wrapped a arm around her . She removed it.  
"Ally babe I'm sor-" she cut me off.  
"I don't want to hear it trey". She said her voice sounding firm and weak at the same time. I walked out and went to the gym. Punch a couple of punching bags.  
"You can punch very well". A female voice said behind me.  
I didn't turn around "thanks".  
"Your trey right"?  
I nodded , and turn to her she didn't look like someone I know. She smiled and next thing I know she on top of me kissing me. Shook went throw me for a second or two before I started to push her away. I heard a gasp on the other side of the room and I saw a glimpse of strawberry blond hair . Ally I sigh. Gosh this is going to be hard. I noticed the weight was gone and something moist was on my neck. I put my hand up to my neck . Blood! And damn vampier was in the house and bit me , at that kissed me and my mate saw. I sighed and laid their think what the hell happen. I let out a howl of pain the bite started to sting and my heart was breaking and my wolf wanted his mate so did the human part of me. Right away I looked into the eyes of Isabel and Katerina and Dustin. My beautiful mate ally wasn't here. My wolf howled in pain.  
"Your going to be okay bro "Dustin said as he put a hand on me, alone with the Isabel.  
"He's been bit" Isabel gasped.  
I groan the pain was getting worse.  
I felt my self slipping away to darkness .  
Few hours later  
I woke up to see my mom , and dad in a chair in the corner of the room.  
"He's up love". My dad said .  
My mom ran to my side. "Trey are you okay"? She asked I could tell she been scaring .  
"yea mom "I crooked ."it's just a bite ".  
my mom let a sigh of relief and hugged me "You scared me".  
"Sorry ma". I told her. "Where's ally ".  
"I don't know she left crying , what happen". My mom asked.  
"I got set up ". I sigh.


	31. Chapter 31

I got out off bed soon after my parents left.  
"Trey you not suppose to live yet " now I knew that devils voice it was that vampire. I jumped one her and killed her . "That's for making my mate think i cheated on her". I said as I got off of her and went to look for ally . Her sent trail to the woods. My wolf started to get on edge . I started to hear crying .  
"Ally babe"? I saw movement on the side . I turn to see hammock and a strawberry blond sitting on it. I walked over to her. I didn't bother talking to her I put her in my arms and headed to the house.  
"How could you "! She sobbed and yelled at me.  
"Ally babe , I was set up that girl in there was a vampire ". I told her looking her in the eye.  
"You kissed her , your mine"! She sobbed in my chest, you can hear the anger and hurt in her voice . It crush my wolf and man.  
"I didn't kiss her , I was set up she knew you was there and did it to get us like this. And yes I'm your and you mine .  
ally babe , I was set up please forgive me ". I beg noticing my face was wet.  
She sigh and I waited for her answer .  
it was all that vampires fault , it was bad enough she was already mad at me cause of the fight.  
"I forgive your apology". She said low.  
I lifted my head to look at her . She forgave me ! I got my ally babe back."thanks ally babe".  
she smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back with need. Gosh I couldn't wait till we were bonded, wait are still getting bonded.  
"are we still going to get wedbond "? I asked nervously let and using her word.  
"Of course , now I'm tired lets go to bed". She smiled.  
I nodded and pick her up .  
"Wait we are forgetting max". She said as she went to pick her dog.  
I laugh and kissed her head , I swear that she would marry that dog if she could. I smiled down at her and she was looking up at me . She touch the bite mark I winced a little it still hurt.  
"Ally babe it's sore ".  
"What happen"?  
"She bit me , I told you she's a vampire".  
"Where is she "?  
"Dead". I said proud an nodded and snuggled into my chest. "I'm really sorry ally babe". I whispered still feeling bad."It's okay". She said into my chest.

"Can I ask you something "?  
"You just did ". She laughed.  
I rolled my eyes "do you actually think I would cheat on you"? I asked very serious. ally head drop and she nodded. My heart dropped wondering why does she think that he's my everything. Leaveing her is like throwing a diamond away .  
"Why". I asked hurt .  
"I'm not a werewolf , and I still think you deserve better, and one day you'll finally see what I see and leave me". she ended crying .  
"Ally babe I'm not going anyway , your my mate my other half . I'm not going to leave you over something stupid as phasing . You can heal people how cool is that"?  
She smiled "so your mine forever"?

I smiled back at her"forever and ever ,ally babe".


	32. Chapter 32

Next morning  
"Trey" ally whispered.  
I was surprise when I woke up and already saw ally up .  
"yes ally babe "as I asked as I fully woke up.  
"Tonight's the night we get bonded ".  
"yes we are your finally going to be mrs. Miklos ". I smiled at her.  
"I know babe". she smiled . I kissed her nose. That's when ally got a look on her face when she was using the bond. "babe Katerina wants me to go to here room to get ready, talk to mike". She wanted me to talk to someone who said I didn't deserved my mate. The saddest part of it I knew it was true and he rubbed it in my face . Asshole!  
I groan "I don't want to".  
"Please for me". She said in that voice she knows that will always work on me. I sigh man did she know how to pull the right strings "fine only for you". I told her.  
she smiled and kissed my cheek ."see you tonight ". Oh yes definitely I couldn't wait for tonight. I nodded to her and she smiled before she left the room. I decide to get ally's three gifts . I headed to mall the mall too get two of the gifts . I pick up 11 red roses and a fake one. I pick up the he's mine she's mine sweat shirts that she said she loved she brought it up one time , I bet she thought I wasn't paying attention . Last but not lest I went to the jewelry store and got a custom made ring that's said ally and trey forever & ever , that had red diamonds in her name and blue in mine, and white in forever & ever.  
"So how this ally girl"? The girl asked behind the counter.  
"My wife". I told her proudly.  
She rolled her eyes."765.00 ".  
I quickly payed her, her and walk . I pulled out my phone to see what time it was and noticed I didn't have it I left it at the house. I decide to start my vows . How should I start this . I frown and started to saw as the words came into my head. Ally babe Your my everything. I quickly dismiss that one it sounded worn out.  
_Ally babe , I find it hard to write down my love for you on this tiny piece of paper. Your probable wonder how come I don't get a bigger paper. If i wrote it on a larger paper it still would have been hard. See cause the love I have for you would take eternity to write down on paper and mind you it wouldn't just be one paper. Before I knew I was your mate I always had a pull to you even though you could say our relationship was a love and hate, I knew even before I would love .as your mate I will protect you and care for you , and shower you with a eternity full of love . It doesn't matter to me that you can't be "furry", you are my mate and I will always love you_. I wonder if my vows sounded unlike me. It didn't matter though I was putting my heart out for ally . I truly do love her. I decided to head back to the house to get change I blocked every one out and took a peaceful shower . Forever with ally. I thought it put a grin on my face. Man was I whipped. I walked to the ceremony room and ally and mine parents were there with worried faces . I scared me .  
"Trey "my mother said nervously .  
"Yes mom"? I said getting worried.  
"Ally is gone". She said it slowly.  
I growled and my wolf came out ."mine"!  
"Get him under control "my mom yelled. And my dad and haydin pinned me down and darkness feel append me.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up in a white room. My mom stood over me . As memories of last night flew over me .  
"Where's ally"? I asked growling .  
"Trey babe please clam you wolf down we are trying our best to look for her".  
I sigh and jumped out her bed. How could I have let this happen. I walked out the room."KATERINA"! I waited for her to come.  
"Y-y-yes trey"? She asked strutting . I never raised my voice at her, she probable shook.  
"Where ally? Where's my mate"?!  
"Trey I'm sorry I had a vision it didn't make cents so I thought nothing was going to happen". She sobbing now"I'm so sorry trey, and then I went to my bathroom and saw that she was gone. I was going to follow her scent , but mike stopped me and then we tried calling you and you didn't answer .I'm so sorry trey ". She cried even harder. I gave her a quick hug "lets go find her".  
She nodded "I'm going to get Amy".  
I went to my room and grabbed my phone whoever took ally is going to pay . No one mess with Trey Miklos Mate ! I meet Katerina ,mike , and Amy down stairs .  
"Ready"? I asked.  
They all nodded .  
"Shift "I yelled as I walked out side and started to follow ally's sent. Right now no one should mess with me unless they have a death wish. I tried to keep my wolf under control but it wasn't really working .  
"Trey her scent leads us there". Katerina told me pointing to a house.  
"I didn't think they would be so close something's up".  
Everyone agreed.  
"Katerina any visions "? I asked .  
Katerina closed her eyes for about four minutes and open them. She said the word that made my guess right.  
"Vampires". She said horrid. Mike wrapped a arm around her and kissed her head. I sigh for two reasons one was I missed ally , and two the vampires and werewolves war wasn't suppose to start for another 2 weeks. Now that they have ally we are going into war. The question is , is my pack and the other packs ready for this?  
"Now that we know where she, what do we do"? Mike asked.  
" we need to get our pack and other packs ready ". I said very firm . It broke my hurt having to leave my mate with those blood suckers. Bad enough to add for some reason we can't talk to her throw the bond.  
"Earth to trey". Katerina said moving her hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry just got lost in a thought".  
"She'll be okay"Amy said.  
"Yea ally strong"Katerina added.  
"And she doesn't give up easily ". Mike added. I still wasn't happy with him.  
"Bro I sorry about what happen at the mall". He said . I just nodded . Your not going to tell me, I don't deserve mate . And try to make things all better with a sorry. I sigh "lets go to the pack house and tell ever body the news". They all nodded and started to go to the pack house.


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter pretty boring :/ but anyway this is starting to wrap up.

* * *

"Pack meeting " I yelled throw the house. I was future alpha so they still took my orders a alpha. My mother an father walk past me. My mother gave me a worried look and look at my dad.  
"Trey is everything okay"? My dad asked . Are you kidding me. My mate is gone . NO! It's not okay. Who asks that question like , you know my mates missing and my wolf is barely under control don't ask me that. I want to blow up on him, but instead I took a deep breath and just nodded "I have something to share with the pack ".  
My father nodded "we are heading over there now".  
I nodded , and started walking to the meeting . I gave everyone a fake small smiled as I walk into the room .  
"Why are we here"?my cousin Xzavier asked .  
I gave him a look that said shut up, and started talking.  
"As you guys might know my mate ally and your future Luna has been kidnaped ". I told them.  
I heard gasps around the room. And when I finally thought they we all gone . I started aging "vampires took her , so we are going to war early ". I knew people was going to ask questions so I quickly add "I will answer your questions when I finish talking ". I took a breath and started talking aging . "I need other packs called with good fighters and tell them they need to be here now ". I told basically anyone who can get the other packs here .  
"Also we are leaving in a few hours , so get rest or practice or both we leave 6 hours until we leave , any questions"?  
"why did the vampires take ally, obviously they know we are going to get her".  
That was true , I thought about all the possible reasons . And none fix excepted they wanted war early.  
"I think they wanted to the war early I guess". I told them .  
They nodded  
"Anymore questions"?  
They all shook there heads .  
"Your dismiss remember 6 hours we leave. I watch as everyone left the room , I was the last to leave.  
"Trey". My mom called from behind.  
"yes mom"?I asked  
She came up and hugged me "I know you probable don't want to here this everything is going to be okay".  
I nodded "I'm going to train and try get some sleep".  
She nodded and kissed my cheek "your strong baby boy".  
I nodded and left the room to train then .  
6 hours later  
I woke up from a rough sleep and headed down to the front of the house . All the pack members and more from other packs were here.  
"Ready"? I asked them .  
"Yes" some said and other nodded.  
"phase"! I said as I phased and wait for them. Well they we finish phasing I started to run . As we ran ally scent got strong . Stronger the before which was very weird. We spilt up into 8 groups. We all circled The house. Ally sent was smelling old now so I put my dads beta in charge of my group. As I looked around her smell got stronger.


	35. Chapter 35

As I got closer to the smell I saw a white wolf which was rare and a girl behind her and a vampire,and I'm guessing by the smell of death. My wolf wanted to protected her . But I didn't even know this wolf and she wasn't a part of any pack here. I walk closer to the scene .  
"Looks like the healer finally phased".  
the vampire grinned. Healer my mind wondered.  
The wolf growled .  
That when the vampire kick the wolf. My wolf was in rage . Before I knew it I was on top of the vampire growling at eat.  
"Get off of me stinky mutt". The vampire hissed.  
I bark in the vampires face letting drool and spit fall on to his face.  
"If you kill me my guys "he pointed behind his head. "Will start war and kill you".  
I growled at him and snapped a his windpipe . He blocked it and I had his dirty hand in my mouth I bite it off and throw it to the side of the grass . It twitch a little on the grass .  
"Eww, that's disgusting "! I heard a girls voice.  
"You have one chance to change you mind mutt".  
No one class a alpha or soon to be alpha a mutt. I ripped his windpipe out in a second. That's when something pinned me to the ground. I looked up to see a vampire hissing and baring its it's fangs at me. I pushed it off of me a jumped to my feet and got into fight position. That's when I felt something on my back. Another vampire. I tried to shake it off , by hitting a tree but then the other vampire who attacked me first jumped on me. I tried rolling on my back to get the one on my back off of me , and I snapped and the other vampier. All of sudden the vampire I was nipping at, weight was gone . I didn't kill him . I turn to see him and the white wolf fighting . I turn my attention back to the vampier on my back . I quick did a bulls move and bucked my legs in the air in a attempt to throw him off of me it worked. I ran to the vampier before he could get back up and snapped his neck and ripped throw his windpipe. I smirk "don't play with fire if you can't handle the heat". I growled at the dead body in front of me. I looked around and watch the white wolf fight . It was sexy watching her fight. Hold up did I just call someone who isn't my mate sexy? What the hell is wrong with me. I turned away and noticed the girl in the corner. I phased and hide behind a tree"who are you"? I asked staying behind the tree.  
"I'm Bree". The girl named Bree said.  
"Who is that wolf"?  
"Well she was my cell mate and we escaped today".  
"Name"? I asked  
"Ally". Bree said.  
Ally?! A wolf . That can't be true ally's a gypsy. I turn back and looked at the white wolf and sniffed the air. She did have ally's smell. And if that's ally why am I letting her fight. I phased, and froze when I hard a howle. I turn to see ally's limp body on the ground . I howled and let my wolf take control and it attacked the vampire who bit our mate. I growled at him.


	36. Chapter 36

The first thing that was on my mind after I killed the vampier , was get my mate and Bree safe. I sigh everybody was fighting and I no clues where the other healers and protecters were. I looked at my back and saw a still not moving ally and Bree. I looked around everybody was fight except Isabel and Sara. I ran over to them.  
"Trey, who is that and what's wrong".  
"Ally and her friend get one of your protecters we need to heal ally . And get Katerina and mike for me I'm going to the house". I told them as I started to run. They nodded. Now I was focus on getting to the house. They was no smell if death near the house yet. I was glad as I ran into the house I dropped the girls off in the living room and ran to get change . As I walk back in everyone was there.  
"What happen"almost everyone asked.  
"Well the girls tried to escape and for some reason ally's a wolf and she got bit, so Isabel and Sara please heal her and when she's up feed her and Bree". They all nodded.  
"Make sure they get rest , Katerina protect them please, I have to help the other packs ". She nodded "that's what I am here for bro". I smiled and ran out the house and phased. I ran right to the battle killing every vampier that came in my was revenge is what I'm getting. I was going at it until something's threw me to the ground. I quickly jumped on to my feet aging.  
"Looks like a alpha". One grinned , why the hell was he grinning.  
"I hear they taste good". The other one said with black hair. Oh That's why.  
"Stop plying with you food boys and kill him already" the vampier with brown hair hissed.  
I growled at them as one made the first move. I quickly side step and he hit the tree and passed out. That was easy. I laughed inside my head. I was pinned aging. Stay focus trey ! I yelled and my self as I pushed the vampire off of me and started to circle him. He tried to keep his eyes on me but he couldn't . I took that to my advantage and jumped on his back clawing at him. That's when I was throw and hit the tree I never get a break. I decide to let my wolf in control , and let him kill them .  
"Trey"! Someone yells.  
I looked over to see a Katerina runing to me eyes red and crying.  
"What's the matter Katerina " I asked getting worried. The war wasn't finish and there was so much that need to be done . And I could tell Katerina was serious .  
"Trey we we ". She stop and started to cry aging. What's going on , I wonder. I rubbed her back to comfort her.  
"What happen Katrina "? I asked aging. She cried even harder .  
"We... We... They... Tried... Trey I'm ... So sorry ". She cried.  
"What happen Katerina "?  
"She's ... Gone ... We couldn't do anything". Katerina cried.


	37. Chapter 37

"This is a sick joke" I growled at her.  
She sigh and contined to cry"I wish it was". She whispered . My heart broke , this can't be true . No I won't accept this ! I started to the house she can't be gone . No not my ally babe. I ran my fastest to the house. I walk in and saw everyone surrounded by ally with sniffy noses and turns and red faces. My mate , I looked at her pale body . She wasn't dead I yelled to myself . I growled at everyone. Not wanting anyone near her. I went to the couch and laid protectively around her growling at anyone who came to close. I phased and put my clothes on and went back to her. Her body was cold it had no warmth to it. I tried to get her warm but it wasn't working. "Ally babe, please wake up . Your not dead ! We had our life planed out together . I can't do this with out you". I told her nuzzling her neck. I listen close to find no heart beat my wolf went crazy at this . I started throwing random stuff. I noticed my dad and ally's come into the room.  
"Claim your wolf". My dad order.  
I growled at both of them.  
"Trey". My dad warned. I growled at him aging "get away ".  
"Trey if you don't stop this we are going to have to lock you up , your being extremely dangerous ".  
"MY MATE IS DEAD , MY OTHER HALF WHAT DO YOU EXCEPT ME TO DO SIT DOWN AND BE QUITE . MY WOLF WANTS OUT"!  
"Trey, don't use that tone with me . You may be future alpha . But I'm still the alpha . Claim your wolf now, or be lock up"! He yelled using all his alpha power on me. I growled but my wolf started to claim down ,just a little. I watch as they step closer to ally and I .  
"Get away from my mate". I snarled at them.  
"Trey we have to move her". I growled at the idea of them touching her. "Mine".  
My father sigh "yes trey she is but we need to move her we will take her to the pack doctor".  
"I'll take her don't touch her". My father nodded and step back along with ally father . I pick up her cold body and headed to the pack doctor.  
"Stay 10 feet away from them". I heard my dad whisper to haydin . Boy he can't whisper . I continued walking growling at any one who looked at me. They drop their heads when they hear me growl. My wolf was still going crazy , but I held him in . Man how can I live without my ally babe , I can't. My ally babe is gone . I can't handle this . I watch as the pack doctors office/treating room came up. I knocked on the door.  
"Hello trey...". She stop when she saw ally. I growled at her . And she looked back at me and bared her neck ."you can bring her in ". I nodded and walked in .


	38. Chapter 38

I rubbed my eyes as I sat in my chair it's been a day now. Sine allys been gone. Ally isnt gone ! My wolf growled. I sigh as he didnt understand. There's no heart beat , can't do anything now.  
"She's not dead ". My wolf snared at me. I watch ally's body just hoping to see her chest rise up and down , I want her to talk to me , I wanted her heat to flow throw her body. I wanted her back.  
"Trey". My mother called as she walk in. My wolf and I were big mama boys so she didn't get growled at . I looked ay her. She looked at me sadly and worried and took a seat next to me. She didnt say anything and just rubbed my back , my wolf claimed. " I'm sorry your going throw this ". She said whispering .  
"Mom she's my other half how can I live without her"? My mom sighed and held me into a hug.  
"I don't think I can do this , not without Ally". I said looking at ally. My nodded "I know you think you can't but love I'm sure ally wouldn't want to you to stop you life because of this".  
"Mom, there's no reason to live. I said thinking about it.  
"trey that is non cents, you will live, live for ally.  
"Mom I can't ". I growled  
"Trey I don't wont to her that". She paused "why don't you go out for a run, I know your wolf wants to let some steam out.  
I nodded but then look at ally. "I can't leave ally here".  
"What if we locked the door and put guards outside"? I shook my head. I love that my mother was trying but Ill try to get over this in my own time .  
"trey for ally". I sigh .  
"Fine , but I want you and dad in here with the door luck and a guard in here and 2 out side the door". My mom nodded . I waited to my orders were fulfill before I left the room . I walk outside and phased behind a tree and hid my clothes. I took one look at the room ally was staying and started to run. This is for ally. I must have ran a lot cause right in font of me was the place they kept ally. I growled to my self and noticed 2 vampires talking a few feet away from me. I listen on to their conversation .  
"Sam said the werewolves would be easy to fight and kill". One with light brown hair said to the other with blond hair.  
"Yea I know I can't believe he wants us to fight aging". The blond one complained .  
"I know but at lest it will be to our avenges. The wolves don't know are coming tomorrow ".  
The other one nodded "lets go hunt I'm hunger ". The blond on said as it walk away from were they were at and from me . I let out a silent sigh of relief and head to the Mansion. I walk to the room ally was in . I nodded at the guards and they unlocked the door and let me in.  
"Dad vampires planing a sneak attack tomorrow". He nodded "I'll go warn the packs ". With that him and my mother started to Leave. I turn to look at ally. And I saw her chest raise up in down. I was seeing things I thought. Until I heard her heart beat my wolf was howling in happiness his mate was back and alive.


	39. Chapter 39

Ally babe"? I said as I watched her hoping this wasn't some sick joke my mind was playing on me.

"Tr-tr-trey". She crooked . I knew her mouth had to be dry so I got up and gave her a cup of water.

"Oh ally babe , I thought I lost you".

She sigh "I'm sorry , I have to explain something to you". I nodded a little worried "go ahead ally babe" I gave her a comforting smiled.

"Well lets start from when you saw me". I nodded.

"Well me and Bree had escape , wait where's Bree "?

"She's safe love , continued ". I told her and she nodded.

"Well right after we go out of our escape tunnel the vampire found us. A sudden argue to protected Bree came over me and I pushed her behind me". The luna in her was coming out i notieced."The vampire kept pushing my buttons , an out of no where I'm shorter then him . I looked down at my hands and see paw s. I had was pretty alarming if I must say so my self, And that's when you came in. And then when I got bit by the vampire , I couldn't move anything . But I could hear and smell". "Ally I'm so sorry I didn't protected you , as your mate I should have ". I told her .

"Trey you was busy fighting not one but two vampires". She gave me a comforting smile .

"I still should have protected you". I muttered . She shook me a shut up look. "Anyway soon after you dropped me an Bree if at the mansion and lefted us with Katerina Sara and I believe Isabel , they tired to heal me, thought it was only making me sleepy. Anyway I had a wonderful reality dream. I met the Luna and she told me why I can phase and heal people".

"And you can do that cause"? I asked lost.

"Well she said I was special , and I am a super gypsy. I can help her with things that werewolves can't deal on there owns like the vampires. And with being a super G , I can die and come back to life "ally smiled as she finished off.

I was super surprise to hear all this I highly doubt that ally lied .

"So what else happen in this reality dream"? I asked wanting to know more about with the Luna said about the vampires and ally being a "super G" as she said it.

"I , I meet my parents ". A tear slipped down her face I wiped it away. "Aren't you happy you met them "? I asked confused .

She shook her head"their dead , and it's my fault , if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be on their way to the hospital and have a car crash". She sob . I pulled her close and kissed her . Not knowing what to say.

"Brads coming home". I smiled trying to cheer her up.

"And I have another brother "she sob " he lost them at 6 cause if me".

I sigh I hate seeing her cry and it shock me that ally had found living relatives , "ally baba what's your brothers name"?

"Aston". She gave me a fainted smile ."Aston Parker".

That's the second biggest pack , but they are our enemies so they didn't want to fight With us or for us.


	40. Chapter 40

I nodded and sigh , I have to go help the pack now that ally's back I haven't helped out since I heard ally was dead. "as much as I want to stay with you ally babe , we are still under attack as the vampires doing a sneak attack sometime today".  
"I'm coming". ally said moving a little.  
"No , ally babe I just got you back your staying here". I told her.  
"No I'm coming ". Ally argue .  
"Your not coming". I started to get frustrated .  
"Trey I'm coming, I don't care what you say". Ally said , I was partly mad and hurt that she said that.  
"Your not coming". I said with my alpha command.  
"don't you use your alpha power on me"! she yelled at me.  
"Ally your are staying in here"! I told her heading for the door ,I didn't dare look back I knew the look I would get .  
"I want guards to guard ally". I told Ben the beta .  
"Yes". He said as he nodded, and went on his way . I sigh I knew I would be in the dog house later.  
"mwahhahah ". I heard a evil laugh in my mind I raised a brow . Why was ally up to.  
"What's going on, ally babe where are you"? I asked getting worried .  
"In the room" she simple said.  
I pounder weather she was lying are not but I didn't ask her. I went back to training and helping the packs getting ready. "If your fighting vampire watch out for their fangs that's their bet weapons aginest us". I inform them. "So we are going to learn some defense". They nodded and we began to practice . Until a figure smash the window and jumped into the house . Snarled at it, that's when the smell of death hit my nose. I growled and jumped on the vampier this war is going to end today. I phased in mid air and landed on him.  
"Make sure any vampire wearing green doesn't get killed". I heard ally say .  
"Why "? I asked while fighting the vampire.  
"They are on our side just lock them in a cell ". She told me . I alerted the pack about the green thing and turn my attention back ally .  
"where are you "? Trey asked  
"I'm in the room "she lied.  
I sigh "ally babe". I said as I bite the vampire as he tried to move from under me. I felt her block me off and I growled and tried to break the wall down. It wasn't going down . I sigh and killed the vampire under me, he put up a fight but gave up after a few. I went to look for ally . I went to the pack doctors room and saw the guards . They moved away from the door when they saw me and opened it. I walk in and growled when I didn't see ally .  
"Where's ally"? I asked the guards .  
They put their heads down "we thought she was in there ". I growled and left and followed ally's scent . I couldn't really be mad at her she is her own person and doesn't have to listen to me but I wish she did.


	41. Chapter 41

I continued to follow ally scent .  
"Why the hell did you kill him you bitch"! A female voice yelled.  
"Lets state the obvious , he tried to kill me . Damn you vampires are dumb". Ally told her I smiled and laugh. That when I heard a thump. I ran into the room and grabbed the vampire and throw her to the wall. "Don't you dare touch my mate "! I growled as I helped ally up quickly . She started to us , I did a low kick and tripped her. I caught her as she tripped and put her in a head lock . One that could keep ally and I safe. She keep trying to get out of my head lock . "Do you want the honors "? I asked ally. She smiled and nodded and grabbed a stake out of her boot. Damn my ally babe is a bad ass . She laugh at my thoughts I didn't even noticed she put the wall down.  
The vampire sigh "can you just kill me already ".  
I raised a brow "you want us too kill you"? Ally asked confused as me.  
"No reason to live without him". Ally bit her lip not knowing what to do really.  
"_That's how I felt when I thought you were gone_". I told ally throw the bond. Ally took a deep breath and staked the vampire . I felt the vampire go limp and I dropped her.  
"Come on , if your going to fight then we'll do it together". She smiled and we started to go to the other room and look for another vampire .  
"Look theres one with green in the corner " ally pointed out . I nodded and we started to him. He looked at us with fear and yet stayed where he was.  
"Why are you wearing green"? Ally asked firmly .i smiled at her.  
"I-I had a dream , and a beautiful lady told me to wear green it'll change my life".  
Ally smiled at him. I growled and pulled her closer "_mine_". She looked up at me and nodded ."if you follow us you'll live , trust me". Ally gave him a reassuring smile.  
He nodded .  
"Just to make sure this will all play out okay I have to do this". I said as I walk beside him and held his shoulder. Ally looked at me.  
"Just for safety "  
"_Trey, he on our side_".  
I just started to walk, with the guy.  
"Your the were gypsy aren't you"? He asked ally.  
Ally nodded ."how'd do you know"?  
"I'm Bree's friend , I believe she told you about me ".  
Ally nodded "I'm sorry but I'm just alerting you we have to put you in a cell just until the fight is over". He nodded .  
"_So we drop him off and go back fighting_ "? Ally asked .  
I nodded "you know babe your turning to a super bad ass". I smiled and said it out loud .  
She smiled "what can I say I'm a superG ". She said as she flicked her collar on her black jacket. I laughed "babe your killing me". She smiled , and we came up to the cell.  
"Okay just sit tight and we be back after the fight".  
He nodded and me and ally walk away hand in hand and looking for another fight.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey , so I wrote this right when I got home . I saw the movie mortal instruments , can I say it was okay but I like the book better . Anyway lets get with the story shall we ?

* * *

I watch ally stake another vampire . I was proud of my mate . She looked like a natural fighting a vampire.  
"We make a amazing team ". Ally told me as she was about to high five me but I pulled her into a hug. "I agree ally babe". I said as I nibbled on her ear. She laughed and looked around. "How many more"? She asked I knew she was talking about how many more we have to kill. Even though ally was good at kill them didn't mean she liked it.  
"Well we can kill them all one by one , or kill their clan leader and then we kill them, it's easy and hard both ways and at the same time ". I said with a shrug . Ally sigh "I want this to be over so we have our wedbond". I pulled her into my arms again . "I do to ". I smiled and rest my forehead on hers. She smiled and kiss me.  
"So who their leader "? Ally asked . That was a good question , hmmm.  
"I don't know "I shrugged.  
ally sigh "maybe Bree's friend can help tell us who it is".  
I nodded though I still can't stand those bloodsuckers. "Maybe, I still don't trust bloodsuckers".  
"he won't be one when this is over". Ally smiled . I gave her a small smile and continued to walk looking around.  
"I don't see anymore ". Ally said looking around.  
"I know there had to be more though". I told her looking around until something caught my eyes . I completely frozen when I saw. Haydin and Mikalya dead bodies on the floor.  
"what's wrong"? ally asked me. I sigh ally didn't need this. I watch as ally feel to her knees crying . I watch as she looked at her parents bodies. We both know a vampire did this . "Please don't leave me ! Come back mommy and daddy, I need you ". Ally cried . Ally didn't deserve this.  
"Ally babe "? I bend down to her and pulled her into my arms. I smiled she was in my arms a lot today, and it felt good. Ally started to cry harder then before. I rubbed her back . Why did this have to happen. "I want revenge ". Ally said very strong , so strong you would think she wasn't crying a few minutes ago. I kissed her head , and out of no where there was a vampire in front of us.  
"Do you really think you can get revenge on me the clan leader". The vampire laughed. Will a least now we know who the clan leader is . Ally started to stand , but I lightly push her behind me. I got into my protecting mode.  
"And what are you going to do"? The vampire asked me.  
"I'll gave you give 2 minutes to run before I kill you , I love the chase". I told the vampire looking dead in his eyes. I counted in my head waiting for the 2 minutes to be up . Ally started to phase.  
"Looks like someone mad". The vampire teased ally . I heard ally growled at him, and started to walk to him. But I blocked her "your 2 minutes are up in 5...4...3...2...1". I told the vampire as i phased and jumped on to him .


	43. Chapter 43

The vampire quickly grabbed me and throw me against the wall. I quickly got up and shook my head . Trying to get all the dizziness out of it.

"Trey are you okay". Ally said as she was next to me in seconds. I nodded and pushed her behind me "get the Katerina and Amy , to get some people down here now". I told her throw the bond as I bared my teeth at the vampire . He didn't seem phased by it and I took a step closer. Out of no where and super fast the vampire is on me trying to bite my neck. I start to run to see if he would fall off boy did he have a tight grip.

"Ally"? I called throw the bond .

"Yes , Katerina and Amy are here now".

"Tell them to come to where I'm at please".

"Okay".

I kept running around until I saw Katerina and Amy. I ran pass them and they grabbed the vampires arms, and rip them off of him.

"I'm still alive mutts". The vampire laughed . I growled and went for his leg sticking my teeth deep in side of it and trying to pull it off. He deserve to die like this , killing ally parents was a big mistake and now his paying for it. I watch as I saw ally come in and grabbed his other leg and with no effort rip it off . I quickly did the same now the vampire couldn't move at all.

"Do you want to kill him love ,or I "?

"I ". Ally said, and then she leaves to get dress. I watch as ally came in ad just throw the stake it went right throw his head . That was cool . I thought beating the clan leader would be hard but it was kind of easy . I turn to see ally run out the room . I rasied a brow and looked over at Katerina and Amy. They just shrugged their shoulders . I sigh and followed behind ally. When I got upstairs the doors was close and looked . I put my ears to the door, I heard crying .

"Ally babe"? I called .

"Go away trey I just want to be alone ". She yelled.

"please ally babe , I need clothes too". I begged. I heard movement and smiled as she open the door. And throw my clothes at me and locked and close the door aging . I sigh "Ally your really going to make me stay out here".

She sigh "I'm sorry trey I just want to be alone".

"Ally babe , please let me in". Ally took a deep breath and open the door.

I quickly phased and change and wrapped my arms around her . She cried in my chest. "It's going to be okay ". I kissed her head.

"What about Liza "? She asked worried . "How is she going to react that her parents died, where is she"? She asked . I sigh and rubbed her back .

"It takes time love , this is just a bump in the road from the journey ahead of us. i believe she with ben and his family right now".She sighed and nodded in to me chest .


	44. Chapter 44

I woke up to see ally gone . I was worried until I heard her thoughts , she was going to talk to Liza . I felt bad and wanted to be there for her . But I also wanted to give her space . I sigh this is going to be a hard thing for ally. I smiled as a idea came into my head . I grabbed my phone and scrolled throw the contacts. I called the number and waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello alpha Aston ". Ally's brother answered .  
"Hello future alpha trey". I told him.  
"What to do I owe this call to"? He asked .  
"I need to tell you something".  
"Well then say it already".  
"It's important and I think you might want to hear this face to face". I told him.  
"This better be important". He sigh.  
"Trust me it is , meet me at the bar on the Conner of maple street". I told him since the bar was in both of our territory .  
"I'll be there in 30". And with that he hung up.  
I sigh and ran my hands throw my hair he's a tough egg to crack. I looked around the room for a pen or paper to leave ally a message, since I didn't want to disturb her and Liza talk. Though I wanted to be there for her . I decried to give her space. I wrote down where I was going and told her I will be back soon. I smiled and left the note where she could see it and grabbed my phone and keys and left to my car. I took my time to the bar since I still had 15 minutes left. So I stop at a little dinner and took a breakfast to go . By the time I was done I was in front of the bar. I walked in side and sat at a table in the back . I waited a few minutes and then Aston showed up .  
"So why am I here "? he asked right away.  
I sigh and ran a hand throw my hair. "This is hard to explain , but I know you have a sister". I told him . I saw pain passed his eyes for a second before he masked it.  
"So she's with my parents now, I really don't see the point of this meeting ". He said sound very annoyed.  
"I'm getting to it. Your sister isn't with your parents".  
"Yes she is". He argued .  
"Nope , no she's not". I told him.  
"and how do you know "?  
I smiled "she's my mate".  
He rolled his eyes "what's your mates name"?  
"Ally". I told him , and he froze.  
"Many people are names ally and it's impossible she's my sister because my sister died in a car crash with my parents". He said I saw more pain in his eyes. Him and ally have the same eyes I noticed.  
"She didn't die , it's a long thing to explain . Anyway ally's alive and she my mate and your sister".  
He sigh "I want to see this ally chick ".  
"Don't call my mate a "chick". I told him growling .  
He rolled his eye. "When do I meet her"?  
"How about tomorrow "?  
He nodded "12"?  
I nodded this time . "See you tomorrow at 12". He nodded and then we left.


	45. Chapter 45

Okay so yesterday my Internet crushed like it wasn't working for the most of day. so here's a chapter .okay so I'm trying to finish this up in the next 3 or 4 maybe 5 chapters cause school is starting soon and I know I won't be able to update as often.

* * *

I head to a few places after I left the bar . I wanted to surprise ally and do the wedbond tomorrow. I went to the flower place and order flowers for the wedbond. I got her the blue and white calla Lilies . She told me she liked them when we were 12 and we went on a trip.  
**Flash back **  
"_These flowers are so pretty". Ally was 12 . We walked the trails.  
"Shut up already". I groan .  
"Your so mean trey".  
"I don't care". I said as I walked passed her. I was still in hearing range when I heard her talking . "Don't worry beautiful flower he always this mean . He reminds me of my mom and I when we are pmsing".  
I turn slightly to look out the corner of my eye to look at her .  
"Your my new favorite flower". She smiled at the flower I snickered at her she was talking to a flower .  
__**Flash back over**__. _  
That day she still looked beautiful even when she was talking flower. I went back kept calling people on the way home I made Katerina and Amy and the rest of the girls fix the ball room. My phone started to ring . "Hello"?  
"There's still some of us, and we will come back soon". And with that who ever they was they hung up. I knew who it was it was the damn vampires. I sigh I honestly thought this was all over . How the hell did they get my number? I decide to call Katerina .  
"Katerina here".  
"Kat , are you don't with the ball room"?  
"Almost , we worked fast and it looks amazing . Why"?  
"Cause I need Sarah , Isabel , Dustin , Rachel , Sally, to start heal the vampire that are in the cells after I ask a few questions".  
"When will this start"?  
"I was hoping today but you guys aren't done & I don't want you guys to rush . So probable after tomorrow ".  
"Okay ill alert them ".  
"Alright , bye".  
I hung up and drove to the house. I made it to the house in five minutes. I walked upstairs to my room. I figured ally was done talking to Liza .  
"This Friday". Ally told how every was on the phone. I wrapped my hands around man did I miss holding her. She smiled as she looked up at me "hey".  
"Hello ally babe". I smiled back.  
"Where were you"? She asked .  
"I had to talk to someone". I told her as i kissed her head .  
"Oh". "can we get wedbond tomorrow "? I frown inside my head I have to lie to her. I sigh silently . Gosh surprising people are heard . I shook my my head "nope". I watch as she looked at me I saw hurt in her eyes. I watch as she got out my hands I felt bad I hurt her maybe I should tell her about the surprise. I sigh gosh this is hard. I waked over to the bed and laid down and I pulled ally closer to me. She kept a space in between us though. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her neck. I deiced to tell her.  
Ally I wanted to surprise you but you look super pissed off , so yes we are getting wedbond ". She turn to me "sorry I over reacted I felt like you was rejecting me. My emotions been running really high lately ". She said as she snuggled closer to me.


	46. Chapter 46

One chapter left ! Omg I can't believe it . if you don't read different ally's point of veiw , I might take a couple of days to write this cause I want the ending to be just right and all that good stuff lol .

* * *

I woke up with ally laying on my chest . I smile down at her , and started to get up , but she she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled ,"ally we have to get ready". She snuggled closer to me and I couldn't help to rumble.

"5 more minutes please". She said kissing my chest. I rumbled even louder "fine". I smiled and kissed her head. I felt her smiled on her chest.  
5 minutes later  
I really didnt want to wake her up she looked so peaceful as she slept. She hand no lines on her face she just looked relaxed. I kissed her .  
"Ally babe , its 5 minutes later".  
She sigh and started to get up. I looked over at the 11:45 ahh man. Aston will be here in 15 minutes . "Ally please be ready in 1o minutes I want you to meet somebody". I saw her raise a brow and looking very confused .  
"who am I meeting"? Ally asked .  
I smiled "it's a surprise ". I kissed her cheek and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and let ally jump in after me. I was done in ten minutes ally was done in15 cause she was putting on her make up. I don't know why girls put it on they look better without it . I know ally does I though to my self. My thought got cut short when I heard the door bell ring. Ally jumped up from her spot by the mirror .  
"Ally slow down". I chuckled . She nodded , and slowed down . I smiled and left the room "ally wait in the living room please".  
She groan but nodded and plopped down on the couch. I walked to the door, and open it.  
"Trey". Aston said with a nod. I notice a lady behind him that looked sightly like him.  
"Come in alpha Aston and..." I said not knowing the girls name.  
"Drena". (Dree-na) the girl put her hand out she had black hair and eyes like ally and Aston. She had to be a relative I thought.  
"Come in ". I said as I shook her hand and open the door wider to let them in.  
"Trey I-". Ally stop mid sentence and looked at the people in front if her. I watch as everyone paused and looked at each other.  
"Trey who is this"? Ally asked still look at them.  
"Aston , and drena ". I told her as I wrapped a arm around her and turn to them. Drena mouth hung low and Aston had no emotion on his face.  
"Aston Parker "? Ally asked in a whisper .  
"The one and only ". Aston smirked . I watch as drena slapped the back of his head . " I really don't understand where and how you got this cocky ". Drena muttered as she walk passed him and to the couch.  
"So trey here said your my sister". Aston said right off the back. I could tell he was the type to like everything up front and straight.  
"He right, I'm ally". Ally smiled an held her hand .Aston hesitated "prove it".  
"How ". Ally asked rasing a brow. Aston looked over at drena for whispered in each others ears. "Tell me your story". He told me and so ally began to tell him from beganing to now". As I listen I noticed a lot has happen to her good things and bad.  
"So if you supposedly met our parents . What did they tell you they were going to name you"? He smirk . I didn't know the answer to this question.  
"My name was suppose to be ally Claire Parker". Ally smirked back and crossed her arms around her chest. Aston mouth dropped and drena smiled a big smiled of joy.  
"They told me there was no surviers , now I have both my nephew and niece, just for recorded I knew you were a Parker by your eyes . They were my dads eyes who's your grandfather and your dad's eyes. Oh and hair that's all your mother". Drena smiled at ally. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 3 already.  
"Ally we need to get ready". I told her kissing her temple .  
She nodded" we are getting wedbond , you welcome to stay but we have to get ready".  
Drena nodded "we will be here , but we have to go back to the pack we will be back for it". I smiled and started to get up . Aston got up and put out his hand . "Thanks man for giving me my sister back". I nodded in response and pulled ally with me . "I'll see you guys at the wedbond ". She smile I could tell she was happy so I was happy.


	47. Chapter 47

**Last chapter i never thought i was going to finish this book , will i knew i would but i didn't think it would be this long. anyways *wipes eyes* let finish this . on with the chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

i looked at my vows and gifts in my hand for ally. was this good enough does she deserve better i wonder as i looked at everything. i sat there thinking to myself. until my dad tapped my shoulder . "come on soon , you need to be out there for the wedbond". i looked up at him.

"can you believe it was ally the whole time"? i felt a little bad i treated her bad when we was younger and I was taught you always should a girl right.

"actually and your grandmas sally ,jen,jacqueline, and your moms were hoping", he smiled.

"you and haydin weren't hoping"? i asked slightly offended.

"no its just we didn't want to get our hopes up high like the women did". he smiled "come on or you're going to be late". i nodded and got up, and took a deep breath. she was going to be officially known as mine after today. i walked to my spot in front of the room. i smiled as i looked around i saw all my and family. my mom smiled proudly . it showed throughout her smile.i looked and saw brad,brook,aston,drena, and surprisingly amy was holding aston hand. i almost raised a brow but i figure they were mates. i watch as katerina came into the room . i knew ally was right behind her . i watch as ally came into the room. she looked so beautiful. i noticed by the way she was looking down at the floor she was nervous i smiled, and thats when her eyes locked with mine. waited for her to be in front of me before i held her hand. i got lost in her beautiful eyes as i looked at her . my dads cough brought of both out of our staring .

"are you ready". he whispered so only we could hear. I smiled and nodded ally joined me with in the second.

"Hello friends and families of ally and trey , we bring you here to see ceremony of the bonding of trey and ally. also the wedding mix in. as ally likes to call it the wedbond". my dad said as he began the ceremony.

**(A/N: okay so this part was a little tricky to write , cause i want to be a better writer and give more details to you ,but i don't want to copy word for word like in the book how they usually get bonded. so what i did was had the same thing happening basically but not word for word and use less detail just out of respect for quinn loftis )**

"as i highly doubt it ,are anyone of you here against your will"? my dad asked. i almost laughed at the question but i knew he had to ask it.

"no"ally and i said synced. i hear i believe katerina say aw.

my dad nodded "it is time for you to wash ally's feet". i actually didn't like feet , but if i didn't do it it would mean i won't do anything for ally, but i would . so i washed her feet while i said the tradition vows. i smiled as i finished and she said the vows back. I took a breath as it was time to read my vows own to her. i started to began the vow." Ally babe , I find it hard to write down my love for you on this tiny piece of paper. Your probable wonder how come I don't get a bigger paper. If i wrote it on a larger paper it still would have been hard. See cause the love I have for you would take eternity to write down on paper and mind you it wouldn't just be one paper. Before I knew I was your mate I always had a pull to you even though you could say our relationship was a love and hate, I knew even before I would love you .as your mate I will protect you and care for you , and shower you with a eternity full of love . It didn't matter to me that you couldn't be "furry" back before you thought you couldn't phase, you are my mate and I will always love you no matter what". i watch as ally cried. any other time seeing ally cry would have really upset me but i knew those were tears of joy. ally began to talk now.

"i'm going and say i forgot about the vows. its just we been threw so much and it just slip my mind. i know that no excuse because you wrote yours but forgive me".i watched as she paused ." Trey your right we did have the love hate relationship. i can admit that i had a crush on you maybe even something more than a crush while i didn't know we were mates. i honestly didn't want to be around you sometimes because of the feelings. never confronted you about them either , i was scared if you had feeling and we started dating and then you find your mate and leave me. i realized i loved you back then , and i love you even more much more now, especially now that i know you're mine and only mine. i'm glad to be your mate. i love you with all my heart and much more. i'm happy to be recognized as ally miklos ,its a honor . and i cant wait till we get to shower each other with A eternity of love" i smiled up at her i noticed my face wet but i didn't care.

"Trey its time to present ally with your gifts ". my dad reminded me. i was still wondering if this gift was good enough for her, but i decided to give it to her. i smiled and gave her the black sweaters (link for dress and sweater on profile oh and treys outfit it may be different from how i described it).

"trey you remembered". she smiled at me . joy and happiness was in her eyes.

"oh course i did". i smiled i hope she notice that i actually listen to what she says .

"I love it ,we could wear them in public". she smiled.

"okay, ally babe i want to give you your other gift". i told her . i actually really liked this gift and i think ally would too.

"so i know how much you love that couple stuff , so i got this for you". i said as i open the box to show her the ally and trey 4ever ring.

"trey". she squealed "how did you know i would like this ,this must of cost a lot "

"nothing cost a lot when it comes to you love". i smiled and hugged her.i would do anything for her.

"trey request his last gift to be given in private ". My dad announced . "so we will be moving on to the wedding part of the wedbond. since most of the thing said is as same as the wedding i'll just ask you." Do you ally take trey to be your husband, your soul mate and to love him throw

poor or rich

throw sickness and health, to death do you apart"?

"I do" ally smiled , we were currently holding hands .

"And trey do you take ally to be your wife,your soul mate and to love her

poor or rich

throw sickness and health, to death do you apart "?my father asked.

I looked ally in the eye and nodded to him "I do".

my dad asked. smiled "may i have the ring". i smiled katerina said it would be cute if max brought the rings in. so that exactly what i did. i whistled of max to come in with a pillow on his back that held the rings. ally laughed and smiled , i watch her . until max stopped between us. i pick up the rings and handed her my ring so we could put each others ring on.i watch as ally started to cry tears of joy. i locked eye with her and gave her a nodded. with that we put each others ring on. we smiled at each other. almost done i smiled.

"you may kiss the bride" my father told me . i started to lean in close to ally. she did the same and our lip meet. i nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. I felt her smile and let me in . we kissed for about a minute or 2 before i pulled away.

"now I present to you Mr and Mrs trey miklos ". my dad smiled at us. We hear cheers around the room.

i hear "_man my cheeks are starting to hurt_". in my mind i laugh a little at ally. she smiled and started to walk. i shook my head and pick her up bridal style like they do in movies. this is our wedbonding night and it's going to be amazing.

"i love you". she smiled up at me.

"I love you too ally miklos ". i smiled , i loved the way it sounded. i hear ally sigh happily , and kissed her head. "tonight is our night". i paused remembering ally,s 3 gift."almost forgot to give you your gift "i said as i rubbed the back of my neck.

ally smiled"i wonder what you could have gotten me now". i could tell she was thinking about it too. I smiled and bit my lip , gosh i was nervous.

"its cheesy" i told her as i looked at her.

"its from your heart right"? she asked

i nodded handed me roses."they are so pretty".

i smiled glad she liked them and nodded. i wonder how long is she going to talk to notice the fake one

. "um trey, why is there a fake one"?

I smiled and kissed her , it didn't take that long "I will stop loving you when all the roses die".

she smiled and looked up at me "but the fake one will never die".

I smiled and kissed her nose "exactly "

**_(dress,sweaters,treys outfit will be on profile)_**


	48. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

(3 years later)

I was working on some pack worked mix with a view vampire sighting ,when ally and our beautiful daughter tally came in.

"daddy"! tally yelled . i was tired but i grabbed her.

"hows my lil shortcake"? i asked as i sat her on my lap.

tally clapped and nodded her head. i smiled down at her and felt ally sit on my other leg . i wrapped my arm around her."_how are you ally babe "?_ i asked throw the bond while tally was playing with her hair.

"_okay just a little tired tally been asking for you all day, and you're always busy with work"_ . ally told me . i felt guilty i should spend more time with her , but now that i'm alpha its hard.

"_ i know , i'm alpha now and its my job to make the vampires go away ,i really just want to kill the rest of the vampires i hate walking around knowing they are still here. i really want to spend more time with you and tally_ "I told her rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"park"? tally asked me with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and rubbed my face i was relly tired from all this work. _"trey lets just get throw on day at a time and if they come one day we will be ready again"_. ally gave me a reassuring smile. tally watch us while she played with my hair slightly pulling on it. i winced and little and kissed ally's nose ._"i love you ally, and our baby girl"_. I smiled at ally and down at tally. "lets go to the park" I smiled as I stood up holding tally and ally's hand. and together we walked out my office . "i love you too trey and tally". she said smiling. I smiled down at ally , about to say something when her phone rang i frown .

Ally check her phone , and then looked over at me "can Aston, Amy, and Ben come over"?

I nodded , aston and i actually became good friends and our packs aren't enemies anymore .tally clapped her hands "auntie Amy and uncle Aston"! Ally smiled and i watch her text him back.

15 minutes later

"Amy, Aston, Ben, over here"! Ally called out to them as ally and I pushed tally one the swing.

they smiled as they walked over . we said our hellos and went back to playing. i sat on the bench remembering memories from this park. I remember bring girls to hang out at the park. but now with ally it felt different from back was cause ally was **different from the rest.** she is mate , a super G , my other half".

* * *

_i wrote this short epilogue , hoped you liked it :) anyway anyone notice their daughter's name tally .T for trey and Ally for Ally's name. and I ended up with tally . I thought i should add this since i made you wait for the ending . hoped you enjoyed and it was worth the wait. _


End file.
